Civiles y Militares
by Bbr94
Summary: UA:SasuSaku. Ella era valiente y luchadora por la justicia. ël era su enemigo a muerte. Pero ¿que cuando nuevas sensaciones y emociones los cambian a ambos?. Epílogo Up. Segudna parte en mediados del 2009.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Ahora ya se por que se divide en civiles y militares, los civiles tienden a tener una vida común y corriente, los militares tienden a vivir la desgracia, ser testigo de ella y ser cooperador de ella con sus manos. Entre mas insignias tengas en tu pecho, mas desgracia has visto, estas mas cerca de la locura, y muchas veces de la sed de poder, sed que quieres aplacar. Por eso nos dividen.

Cualquier civil que ose a repasar esta división, creyéndose algo mas de lo que es, o sea un civil, sufrirá las consecuencias, consecuencias que lo marcaran de por vida, o acabaran con ella. Por eso es mejor ser un tranquilo civil, si VES algo que esta mal, TU estas mal, es así de simple, todo siempre para los militares, y el gobierno ira bien. No hagas nada en su contra o pagaras las consecuencias, las injusticias a los ojos de los militares son diferentes a los ojos de los civiles.

- Capturamos a una rebelde. Por lo que hemos averiguado, es sustancial en todo esto, de: "No al impuesto de los Útiles",- Acentúo con sus manos morenas las comillas en el aire- Por favor, deberían callarse y tragarse su impuesto,- El hombre, de facciones duras, moreno y ojos azabaches como su cabello, uniforme impecable el cual presumía la cantidad de insignias y las tres estrellas doradas de "Coronel".- Hazte cargo de que esta situación…Pero antes de que la desaparezcan- hizo una pausa.- sácale la información que puedas, no me importa como, toma- dio entrega un sobre amarillo.- Es dura, Sasuke-.

Otro joven estaba presente en la oscura habitación, alumbrada por una tenue luz en el escritorio el cual estaba delante de un gran ventanal, y justo en el medio, aquellos hombres; de rasgos semejantes, pero no iguales, hombres de diferentes edades… y con diferentes ideales.

El mas joven de estos recibió el sobre, su mirada azabache; penetrante y afilada, se deslizo por el sobre, en sus largas y varoniles manos. Su rostro inexpresivo, imponente, ante la mirada de quien osara verlo a los ojos. Su uniforme semejante al hombre detrás del escritorio, se amoldaba a su espalda ancha y su abdomen plano, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, justo al lado derecho del pecho varias insignias destacaban, entre ellas unas dorada "Mayor".

Una leve brisa despeino sus rebeldes cabellos negro-azulado, mientras sus delgados y carnosos labios se separaban:

- Yo también lo soy, Obito- respondió con vos gruesa y potente, justo al tomar el sobre se giro sin más ni menos hacia la gran puerta de madera.

-Una última cosa Sasuke-kun- El joven se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta de Caoba- Habla con el rango, no con el hombre- Dijo el Coronel, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, señor- escupió el menor, abriendo la puerta para salir con paso elegante y orgulloso, orgullo que por cierto estaba herido, cerrando la puerta de un golpe escucho la maldición de su tío en la habitación al caerse la lámpara, una media sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro.

Camino calmado y sin prisa por la mansión, directo al sótano. Sus orbes azabaches leían con detenimiento uno de los papeles del sobre. Información que no le servia en lo absoluto. A menos que le interesara que la _criminal_ estudia_ba_ Medicina en su 4to semestre con muy buenas calificaciones, que él le llevaba 2 años y medio. ¿De que coño le servia eso?

De que coño le servia, cuando ella había hecho un revoltillo contra algo tan… estúpido e importante para el equilibrio del país. Sino le gustaba que se fuera y listo.

Bajo las interminables escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de piso de cerámica, donde en una puerta detrás de la pared se encontraban dos militares, militares que al ver al joven que podría ser su hermano menor se tensaron con miedo, saludando con su brazo levantado tocando con la punta de su mano el gorro verde.

- descansen- hablo el joven mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y bajaba otras escaleras, estas diferentes: sin pasamano y de cemento, mientras que un bombillo a medias alumbraba al final y otro al comienzo. Se inclino para no pegar su cabeza de las columnas, ya que era relativamente alto: 1.87. Fácilmente podía pasar por modelo, entre sus facciones y belleza.

Termino las últimas cerraduras de la gruesa puerta de metal, empujándola sin mucho esfuerzo, dando a una habitación, en peores condiciones que el mismo sótano.

Justo en el centro de la habitación, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, una silla de madera con una pequeña mesa y varios utensilios,- que no quiso prestar atención- un bombillo alumbraba a medias el lugar, sitio de la atención de los mosquitos del sótano. Luego de recorrer por segunda vez la habitación el joven reparo por fin el despojo humano que se encontraba en la silla que antes había observado y que por mero interés pasó por alto.

Despojo que tenía un cabello enmarañado de color rosado pastel- muy rosa para su gusto- hasta la cintura, su cuerpo delgado y marcado por golpes y rasguños, y una que otra herida abierta, permanecía inmovilizada con unas cuerdas, lo suficientemente fuertes para marcar sus brazos desnudos. Apenas una sucia camiseta cubría sus vergüenzas al igual que unos rasgados jeans, y sus pies sucios y deteriorados se encontraban uno sobre otro. El rostro de la joven, cubierto con una venda en los ojos mientras que sus labios resecos y partidos se curvaba una media sonrisa. Que dejo ver unos dientes en buen estado. -"_Lo único"- _pensó él joven.

Camino hasta la mesa de cocina del centro, con una ceja alzada observo los utensilios, probablemente de tortura…

- Es una zorra Sasuke-san- exclamo un joven de cabello grisáceo y dientes de sierra, mientras miraba sin compasión alguna a la joven la cual rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- pregunto la gruesa y melodiosa voz de Sasuke. Sin mostrar preocupación, una simple pregunta de compromiso.

-pues no ha querido hablar- Respondió encogiéndose de hombro el joven.

-pues así menos va hablar, llama a Juugo, Suigetsu, y que empiece a atenderla- ordeno Sasuke mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo a una herramienta con rastros de sangre la cual calzaba perfectamente con algunas marcas del cuerpo de la joven.

- Si señor- respondió el joven de cabellos grisáceos.

Ya solos, Sasuke se acerco hasta la joven, con paso clamado y sin verdadera curiosidad. Acerco su mano morena hasta una marca del cuello de la joven que verdaderamente le llamo la atención. Enseguida el contacto con su pálida piel desapareció con brusco movimiento de parte de la joven.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, tomando de nuevo y con más brusquedad el rostro de la joven, la cual respondió de la misma manera no sin antes lastimarse aun más con la presión que ejercía el hombre sobre su piel.

Sin duda alguna era un golpe, un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, ¿que clase de hombre le haría algo así a una mujer en semejante estado?, y no solo eso, la marca se repetía, alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que se alcanzaba a ver era un contraste entre sangre seca, moretones entre azul y morado y unos un poco amarillento, sin contar los rasguños.

- Señor, ¿para que soy bueno?- interrumpió un grandulón, sus ojos verdes se desplazaron de Sasuke hasta la joven, los cuales se abrieron entre sorpresa y lastima- ya veo-

- En efecto, Juugo, has lo tuyo- dijo Sasuke mientras se apartaba del cuerpo de la joven, apoyo su cuerpo de la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el pecho.

Escuchaba las quejas de la joven mientras era tratada por Juugo, y observaba las pequeñas muecas que hacia debido al dolor. Esto sin duda era nuevo. Pero nadie le dijo a ella que mordiera la mano del amo que le da de comer. Sasuke encogió sus hombros con gesto indiferente, exacto ella misma se lo busco. Se giro sobre si mismo y tomo el sobre, se acerco hasta el cuerpo de la joven y coloco sus dedos en la venda que cubría los ojos, con paciencia pero sin intenciones de ser delicado desato la venda, los parpados con marcas y sus ojos con bultos alrededor, eran comparables con el estado de su cuerpo. Sorprendidos, pero sin prisa los parpados se separaron, no sin antes acostumbrarse a la luz. Unos jades, escudriñaron con el ceño fruncido el rostro implacable de Sasuke.

- Bien- respondió Sasuke sin apartar la vista de los jades. Colocándose a la altura de la joven en cuclillas, dejo caer las hojas del sobre en el suelo de cemento, entre documentos, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, un papel de diferente tamaño, un papel de diferente textura… un papel que estaba buscando.- Me pregunto, si _Naruto_, le gustaría saber tu condición, _Sakura_- dijo Sasuke, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se cruzaba en su rostro.

El gesto de la joven más que un gesto, fue una expresión de impotencia, de ira… y más aun cuando aquel hombre extremadamente guapo alzaba la foto de _ella y su mejor amigo._ Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el poco optimismo y un poco de suerte, escupió en aquel rostro perfecto, justo en el pómulo. Sonrió dejando mostrar una hilera de dientes perfectos y sin daño alguno.

-¡Oh! Sasuke-sama- exclamo el grandote. El cual se detuvo con un ademán tranquilizador de Sasuke mientras que con la manga de su perfecto uniforme limpiaba su pómulo, sin apartar la vista de los jades.

- Déjala, Déjala- dijo con todo el odio que podía expresar con palabras, no caería tan bajo como para golpearla, pero bien merecido se tenia todos sus golpes, ¡como se atrevía!. Si aquello fuera un hombre, sus segundos de vida hubieran empezado desde que forcejeo con su tacto.

- Bien, Sa-ku-ra, trate de ser amable, de ir por las buenas, pero me temo, que si no hablas…- tomo la foto entre sus dedos, justo en la zona del abrazo del muchacho rubio y de la muchacha de cabello rosado, la foto, hermosa foto de unos buenos amigos, -o novios- fue convertida en dos partes, una de ellas tenia el rostro feliz de la muchacha y la otra parte el del rubio de ojos azules eléctricos. No sin dar tregua a la foto, Sasuke saco un yesquero de su bolsillo, levantando la parte del muchacho rubio justo al frente de la joven y en la punta inferior de la imagen coloco el yesquero.

-¡NO!- exclamo la joven, quebrando su voz.- Solo… solo no la paguen con él- y toda fortaleza quedo reducida a trocitos mientras la joven demostraba su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles, su dolor de solo pensar en que podría sucederle a él… los llantos empezaron, empezaron para no acabar, cascadas de lagrimas empezaban a correr, lagrimas que esperaba que nunca salieran, un sollozo desgarrador llamo la atención de varios de los presentes que con sonrisas se acercaron a la habitación.

No se podía sentir más humillada, no se podía sentir más débil que nunca, no se podía sentir más realista, no se podía sentir con tanto odio hacia ese hombre, el tal Sasuke, como en ese momento.

-Vaya, Vaya, 15 minutos con Sasuke Uchiha, y la dura muchachita cae- escucho de uno de los presentes seguro el tal "Deidara".- Llora, perra, llora ja, ja, eso es por lo que me hiciste-

Sakura alzo su vista, lo mucho que le permitió el dolor, hacia el rubio, por lo menos desde que él había tratada de tomarla por la fuerza mas nadie lo intento, se llevo con ella un buen trozo de un dedo Deidara. Eso era, no podía dejarse ganar así como así, no, ella estaba ahí era por una buena razón, una causa que los demás seguirían.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas, y todo se oscureció, las pisadas, las risas y el odio, empezaron a escucharse y sentirse lejos, mientras la mirada azul eléctrica y aquellas dos palabras que tanto le gustaban "Sakura-chan" la sumían en un profundo hueco lejos de la realidad.

-¿Oye que le pasa?- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Deidara.

- Se ha desmayado…- respondió otra voz. Cada vez mas y mas lejos.

* * *

Lo He editado gracias a los reviews. Espero resivir mas!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

"_Sakura-chan! Es hora de despertar!"_

" _Oh, Sakura-chan que hermosa estas"_

"_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, muchas gracias"_

" _Que les sucede con Sakura-chan?"_

- Naruto…-

"_Sakura-chan, me gusta una chica"_

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_frentooona"_

_-_Hinata, Ino…-

No le hubiera gustado despertar si su sueño se tratara de sus mejores amigos. No le hubiera gustado despertar, por miedo a encontrarse con la realidad, la dura, realmente dura realidad, de su 4to día en cautiverio.

A penas ayer, conoció quien seria su torturador personal, que por cierto era tan dulce y gentil como feo. Trato de elevar su pesada cabeza, cabeza que le daba vueltas y amenazaba con desprenderse.

¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto?

¿Cuánto duraría?

¿La matarían?

Pues morir era una opción tan tentadora como la libertad, es mas, tan semejante, que le daba un cierto cosquilleo pensar en como suicidarse con tal de salir de ese… Infierno. Si, lo mas seguro es que estaba muerta y no lo sabia!. Nadie en el mundo real podría ser tan cruel con ella como para enfrentarle a eso, exacto, y aquel hombre tan hermoso no podría ser quien más, sino el mismísimo Diablo. Porque en la tierra no podría existir persona de belleza tan inigualable como él. Tan bello y horrendo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, si ese era el infierno, su infierno hasta la eternidad, ¿Por qué estaría pagando?.

Tan rápido como se formo esa pregunta, desapareció, al abrir sus ojos jades y encontrarse con ese diablo, su uniforme inmaculado que le traía los recuerdos menos deseados y mas felices de su infancia, con su mirada tan penetrante que parecía observar mas allá de sus rasgadas y sucias prendas, y su cuerpo… su cuerpo esculpido que era digno de un Griego.

Y su personalidad, tan parecida al escupitajo que tuvo el honor de lanzar Ella a su pómulo.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a ese contacto visual de odio. Contacto visual que desapareció en lo que Sasuke dio un paso a su izquierda.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, mientras que tuvo que recordar como cerrar la boca, lo que veía no era más que un: festín, comida, comida, y más comida. Y para Sakura eso era el peor de todos los castigos vividos.

Ella no había comido en días.

Su estomago rugió sin vergüenza alguna, reprimiéndose el rubor en sus mejillas, mientras intentaba retirar sus jades de aquella mesa en mal estado que tenia ese festín que se veía tan…

-Suculento, delicioso…- y la voz gruesa y melodiosa de Sasuke rompió el silencio, y la armonía de Sakura para con la comida- Si me acerco a ti, me escupirás de nuevo?- pregunto con sarcasmo pero en su mirada el odio seguía latente.

- ¿Para que te quieres acercar a mi?- pregunto Sakura enarcando una ceja rosada.

- ¿Piensas que te daré la comida?- respondió en el mismo tono el militar, mientras que sacaba una navaja que brilló ante el contacto del bombillo de la habitación.

Los músculos de la cara de Sakura empezaron su trabajo transformando aquel ceño fruncido en una espectacular sonrisa.

Ese no era un infierno, de seguro él se iba a encargar de enviarla a uno… y eso la hacia inexplicablemente feliz. No era el hecho de comer, era el hecho de acabar con aquella tortura.

Pero el sonido y la sensación de libertad, la dejaron levemente desilusionada. Levemente porque: por fin podía mover sus brazos, por fin pudo respirar consiente del tamaño de sus pulmones, y por ultimo y mas importante… por la sensación y el perfume de aquél hombre que no tendrá el gusto de oler jamás.

Era… divino. Divino como ningún otro aroma. Se reprimió mentalmente mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas de seguro a si olería el aire puro, después de este confinamiento.

Cierto, aire puro.

¿En que fecha estaban?

¿Era de día, de noche?

- ¿Acaso no piensas levantarte?- dijo con sarcasmo, si, Sasuke.

Sakura por su parte se dedico a despejar su mente, tenia mas de 4 días en una silla, sujeta a maltratos y torturas, pero aquella revisión medica le sentó de maravilla, no podía estar tan mal…

… o Si.

Antes de darse cuenta el piso se acercaba a ella, no, ella se acercaba a el piso, sus engarrotadas y llagosas piernas, el dolor insoportable al levantarse…y la presión en su brazo y si cintura evitando la caída. Si, quien mas Sasuke.

Sus brazos fuertes, su aroma a virilidad, su elegancia, su suave uniforme… todo tan; perfecto. Tan perfecto que la hizo olvidar por un momento ese infierno, en los brazos de ese diablo.

- Llamare a Juugo para que vean esas piernas- Dijo, si quiera sin mirarla, pero aun con el firme agarre.

Ella, se sentía tan…débil, y bien.

En ese mismo instante de realidad comprendió: La necesitan viva, sana, para poder manipularla. Este era otro tipo de tortura, llamado "psicología".

Pero quien quita que no pueda aprovecharse de eso… digamos ella era la primera en su clase de medicina, la mas inteligente de su grupo después de… Shikamaru, -mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo el recuerdo de unos de sus mejores amigos-. Ella no diría nada, si caía ella, caerían sus amigos…los tenia que proteger.

Forcejeo con el agarre del joven, en vano, puesto que este la sujeto con mucha mas fuerza, sin dejar de ser delicado con su situación. Frunció su ceño: impotencia, orgullo, dolor físico… y todo eso junto su única herramienta.

Mordió tan duro como pudo a la mano de Sasuke, este solo chasqueo su lengua, pero no la soltó, el sabor del hierro salado, y el líquido viscoso se esparció por su boca. No, él no la soltaba, demonios ¿Por qué era tan terco?

Él no la iba a soltar por que… aunque mordía lo suficientemente duro como para llegar a la dermis, y aunque lo hizo, ella estaba lo suficientemente débil y malherida como para caer y fracturarse, demonios…¿Por qué era tan terca?. Tendría que hacer algo con su boca lo antes posible. Primero lo escupe, y ahora lo muerde.

Separo los dientes de Sakura con la mayor delicadeza y fuerza posible, lo que no fue mucho y utilizo más de la otra, a pesar de las ganas inmensas de poder lastimarla, se reprimió ese deseo, él no era como ellos…

Escucho el gemido de dolor de Sakura, sonrío victorioso. La tomo con fuerza y aseguro sus brazos atrapándolos por la muñeca con una mano, tomo su cadera, ahora solo faltaba su boca, la cual iba peligrosamente a su pecho.

Se inclino lo suficiente a su altura y sintió el salto que provoco el roce y la presión de sus labios con los suyos. Tenia que aceptarlo, tenía unos labios carnosos y suaves para besar, y aunque los reprimía, por lo menos había evitado que lo mordiera, aunque obtuvo algo mucho- pero mucho- mejor que eso.

Inevitablemente era mucho mejor besar que morder.

Delineo los carnosos labios de su incauta captura, su lengua humedecía los labios partidos pero inevitablemente ricos de Sakura. Su aliento empezaba a fundirse con el de ella, y su cuerpo empezaba a ceder contra algo que jamás había sentido, y mucho menos con semejante despojo humano…

Presionaba el labio superior de Sakura, luego volvía al inferior, era como… morder la manzana prohibía una y otra vez, a sabiendas que estaba mal.

Pero justo cuando creyó que iba a tomar algo más que los labios de Sakura, esta atrapo sus labios, con un mordisco.

Por fin logro morderlo, morder aquellos labios carnosos que besaban tan bien…morder aquellos labios que la hicieron arder. Que irónico, pensó que estaba en el infierno, y así parecía, pero al probar tan delicioso y perfecto sabor pensó que entraba al cielo… al paraíso. Pero no, con un esfuerzo SOBRE-humano pudo detener – a duras penas- el beso, pero no supo ni como ni cuando, su cuerpo la traiciono, mordisqueando el labio, y volviéndolo a besar. Un beso inocente, como si estuviera reparando el daño… y lo peor –mejor- de todo fue que él le correspondió.

La falta de aire de ambos dio por concluido el apasionado beso.

La vergüenza, la rabia consigo misma, se manifestaba en ese rubor en las mejillas.

Sintió como su cuerpo era depositado en la silla, frente de aquel festín.

-Come, Juugo vendrá enseguida- y dicho este el portazo retumbo por la vacía habitación.

Un momento. Tiempo.

Si tiempo para todo.

Se había besado con el hombre que amenazo con asesinar a su mejor amigo. Frunció su ceño. Se había besado con el hombre que tal vez, y solo tal vez seria quien presionara el gatillo para su muerte, se había besado con el hombre que la mantendría de rehén por siempre, por que era claro que ella no iba hablar, y se había besado con un militar…

Un militar, como su padre, un militar como él hombre que asesino sus padres.

Golpeo la mesa de pura impotencia… ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza?

Pues materia gris en buen estado no era.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Lagrimas de impotencia, lagrimas de no saber donde estaba ella… lágrimas de ira, y de no saber si estaba bien o mal, o peor, de no saber si estaba viva.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura esta bien, va estar bien, ella no perderá así de fácil- murmuro una joven de morena de cabello negro-azulado, sus grandes ojos de color perla mostraban la tristeza del momento, pero ella no podía desmoronarse así de fácil, no como sus demás amigos.

- ¿De que sirve?, Hinata, sabemos que tienen a Sakura bajo Ley- Dijo una rubia de coleta, sus ojos color zafiros, su enrojecimiento por tantas lagrimas, y pequeños bultos bajo sus ojos, consecuencia de su somnolencia.- Si hacemos algo nos convertiremos en delincuentes-

-Entonces… Cambiemos la ley- propuso el rubio, con voz fuerte y clara mientras las lagrimas aun resbalaban de sus mejillas.

La rubia bufa, mientras la morena sonrió encantadoramente, ese si era su Naruto-kun.

-Naruto, si luchamos por un impuesto y nos sucede esto, Sakura es una de muchos personas desaparecidas, bajo las manos del gobierno- Dijo otro joven de cabello castaños y ojos afilados, este a diferencia de otros no lloraba, mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.- esto será problemático, pero, no podemos salvar a una sabiendo que hay muchos como ella,-

- no me importa Shikamaru- interrumpió el rubio, mientras con la manga de su chaqueta negra secaba rastros de lagrimas- Tengo que luchar, así me lleve a la muerte, y si tengo que convertirme en un traidor a mi patria por salvar a mi mejor amiga- frunció su ceño mientras una sonrisa zorruna se cruzaba por su rostro- lo are mil veces, así tenga que pelear con el mismo presidente-

Hinata miro con ojos esperanzado a su Naruto-kun, mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se cruzaba en su rostro- cuenta conmigo- dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. El rubio apretó con dulzura su mano.

- bien cabeza-hueca- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía, como hace 5 días que no lo hacia- cuenta conmigo, si ambos harán su pacto suicida, por que no agregarme?- los tres jóvenes juntaron sus puños, e intercambiaron miradas, a un joven especifico.

-bien será problemático, pero Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas- el joven sonrió mientras se levantaba del mullido mueble sin prisa- pero necesitamos mas personas…- agrego dubitativo.

- Sakura-san tiene muchos amigos- agrego Hinata con una sonrisa- será fácil.-

- dirás pretendientes- corrigió Ino, guiñándole el ojo a Hinata.- pretendientes muy poderosos.

-o-

-No vas hablar eh?-

La joven ladeo con todas las fuerzas que tenia su cabeza negativamente. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder articular palabra alguna, o siquiera levantar su mirada.

Ahora luchaba contra las ganas de desmayarse, aquel festín que disfruto, en el que confío, le estaba dejando sin fuerza, todo lo contrario que debía producir semejantes cantidades de comida, tal vez… solo tal vez podría sentir principios de Anemia.

La primera de la posibles muchas enfermedades que estuvieran evolucionando en su cuerpo. Y eso no era lo que le tenia de esa forma, bueno en cierto modo sí. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez sentía una mala sensación, sensación que incrementaba con cada 10 respiraciones. Sensación de que algo malo esta por pasar…

_¿Qué están tramando chicos?, sea lo que sea, no lo hagan…_

Sintió las duras y tibias manos de Sasuke tomar su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo, pero con solo ese contacto, cualquier sensación se volvió un insulto a la corriente que tomo su columna vertebral, provocándole un escalofrío… pero al encontrarse con esa mirada azabachada, todo pensamiento quedo en blanco.

-¿acaso tienes hambre?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada y sin nada de sutileza el hombre.

Y es que hubiera respondido con una patada, pero su repuesta iba a ser negativa, porque su estomago estaba lleno….de mariposas, mariposas que amenazaban con salir revoloteando. ¿O eran nauseas?

-Contéstame- Exigió el moreno todavía en cuclillas con la cara de Sakura entre sus manos. Pero un pregunta paso por su mente al notar el de por si pálido rostro de la joven, aun mas pálido, y con un ligero color verde en sus mejillas.

¿Acaso Sakura se encontraba tan mal?, enarco una ceja retirando bruscamente su mano del mentón de la joven, haciendo que, este cayera bruscamente.

Bueno, Si.

Estaba tan débil, era aun mas despojo humano que antes.

- Señor, tenemos noticias- Interrumpió Deidara, apartando rápidamente su mirada hacia Sakura.

Sasuke se levanto, y con su rostro inexpresivo avanzo hasta el muchacho, unos pocos años mayor que él, saliendo hacia el espacio entre las escaleras y la habitación donde estaba Sakura. Enseguida, otro joven, de cabellos rojizos y vestido de civil igual que la mayoría de los que vigilaban al rehén, entro a la habitación cerrando la gran puerta de metal.

- Señor, la…Sakura- corrigió de mala manera Deidara.- podría ser una buena carnada-

Sasuke alzo sus cejas mientras se apoyaba de una pared.-Explícate-

-Si, señor, ella es importante con todo ese revoltillo de los impuestos estudiantiles- hizo una pausa generando tensión, lo cual no funciono- Pues Sakura Haruno, es una excelente persona en su universidad, y por lo visto hermosa, no tardaran en que todos sus amigos rebeldes vengan a buscarla, y, nos ocuparemos de esos delincuentes- finalizo Deidara, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dijiste Haruno?- Sasuke frunció su ceño, mientras un gesto de confusión cruzaba el rostro del rubio mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Haruno, Haruno, ese apellido le sonaba, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?… ese apellido era de nada mas y nada menos que…

-Eviten llamarme por mi apellido, si llega a saber que esto esta bajo las manos de los Uchiha, terminara por coserse la boca- dijo Sasuke con expresión severa, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación.

-Pues no seria tan mala idea- murmuro Deidara, desviando la mirada hasta la mano de Sasuke.

- ¡dijiste Algo?- Sasuke se detuvo, lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-No, señor- El rubio se tenso.

- ¡Sueeeltame!- aquel agudo grito de mujer no podría ser nada más y nada menos que….

-Sakura- susurro Sasuke, mientras se dirigía con paso veloz a la puerta de metal, seguido de Deidara.

Empujo con su hombro la puerta, la cual se abrió como si de una simple puerta de madera se tratase, dejando a la vista de todos, la escena.

El joven de cabellos rojizos inmovilizaba el cuerpo de Sakura, tratando de bajar el pantalón de esta. Y lo estaba logrando.

-Sasori, será mejor que te detengas- dijo con tono de burla Deidara.

El cuerpo de Sasuke actuó como si de un animal salvaje, y es que eso era lo único explicable para su comportamiento, Tenia que estar loco. Tomo a Sasori por el cuello de la chaqueta, el sonido de varias costillas rotas del cuerpo del joven pelirrojo se escucho al chocar este contra la pared de cemento.

Los llantos de Sakura eran como pequeños vidrios en sus oídos, lo que le instaba aun mas a hacer sufrir a ese desgraciado… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?.

Ella era… era la persona mas desagradable, y estúpida que había conocido, le había desde escupido hasta besado, en apenas dos días de conocerse. Dos días en los cuales descubrió que sus jades brillaban al mencionar nombres como: "Ino", "Hinata"… y en especial: " Naruto". Dos días en los que se dio cuenta que había tenido el mejor beso de sus 22 años de vida. Y todo, todo había sido con ELLA.

- Sasuke detente- la voz gruesa y monótona de su tío Obito, lo hizo reaccionar, junto con los sollozos del cuerpo de Sakura, la cual estaba en la esquina mas alejada abrazando sus piernas. ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a ella?.

Ella que era tan… delicada, y suave, algunas veces tan varonil que provocaba golpearla otras veces tan sutil…

-Sasuke!- de nuevo la voz de su tío los saco de sus pensamientos, salvándolo de ahogarse en ese mar jade que lo llamaba. Y antes de darse cuenta quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir el pecho de Sakura. Pues si no lo había salvado de ahogarse, no lo había sacado del mar jade.

Escucho una queja de dolor, del que posiblemente arreglaría cuentas luego… llevando su mirada azabache con un brillo escarlata aterrador, hacia el cuerpo de Sasori.

No, la culpa había sido de él. Él había permitido que ese hombre entrara a la habitación solo por confiarse de que "la vigilaría".

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir como Sakura se aferraba a su pecho, y su camisa era humedecida por sus lágrimas...

- Me quiero morir…- murmuro Sakura, tan inaudible que parecía que fuese solo su imaginación, pero no, eso lo sabia tanto como él, como todos los de el lugar.- quiero morirme- repitió para si misma.

Morir era la mejor opción, la mejor idea, lo único que deseba. Ya no quería vivir, vivir era aterrador de solo pensar que los recuerdos la acosarían. Quería morirse, y nada lo podía cambiar…

Excepto tal vez, el dulce aroma que la estaba mareando, aquellos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban, y esa mirada azabache que la miraba sin compasión, no son prevención, sino, con culpa, una culpa diferente una culpa de si mismo.

- Sasuke…- Escucho otra voz en la habitación mas fuerte y severa que todas las que había escuchado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, tanto su cuerpo como mente se dieron por vencidos. Desmayandose.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

El hermoso día parecía burlarse de su situación, ninguno de ellos estaba de tantos ánimos como las personas con quienes se cruzaban. Ajenos a todo. O viéndolo del modo positivo- modo de Hinata- el sol, el universo, y los cosmos, estaban en complicidad con su causa.

-los estaba buscando- dijo una gruesa voz detrás de la espalda de los jóvenes, los cuales se giraron sorprendidos, Quién lo diría Sabaku no Gaara los estaba buscando.

-Gaara- Sonrío Naruto, mientras que la mirada agua marina, e indiferente del pelirrojo pasaba de él a Shikamaru, de Shikamaru a Ino y de esta a Hinata.

- Sakura…- dijo por primera vez mostrando sentimientos; para sorpresa de los jóvenes que tuvieron que recordar como cerrar sus bocas, el futuro heredero una de las corporaciones mas importantes de el país del fuego, el suspiro de muchas, la envidia de otros, y el eterno enamorado de Sakura. Sabaku no Gaara, estaba… Triste.

- Ya lo sabes…- murmuro Naruto, el primero en romper el silencio, y él primero en colocar su mano en el hombro de Gaara, en señal de apoyo.- La rescatare-

-No, La rescataremos- corrigió el pelirrojo con el mismo tono de posesivo que usaba al hablar de Sakura. Él era tan sofisticado y caballero…

-Sakura tiene suerte- susurro Ino.

- Que no aprovecha- respondió Hinata.

-Las escuchamos- respondieron al unísono Shikamaru y Naruto los cuales las miraban con ojos acusadores.

-o-

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?, Sasuke, ¿acaso sabes lo que estas haciendo?- La voz de Obito derrochaba todo el odio, al igual que sus facciones y su mirada azabache, su sobrino, su Mayor, estaba ignorándole, desacatando ordenes- Sabes lo que es ella verdad?- de nuevo solo los pasos de Sasuke se escuchaban- Una rebelde, rebelde como su padre, como Akira Haruno- entrecerró sus ojos, la mención de ese apellido le daba nauseas.- de todas formas, el destino de ella es morir, debió morir cuando….- se detuvo de repente cuando su sobrino hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke se giro con cuidado, con tanta delicadeza para no lastimarla, evitar cualquier movimiento que despertara a la frágil persona de sus brazos.- Me dirás, que ella no esta aquí por ser una rebelde?- la voz de Sasuke retumbo por le pasillo.- Acaso esto es una venganza por ser… Hija de Haruno?-

-Ella hirió a una Teniente, interrumpió el equilibrio entre civiles y militares, si algo se cambia en este país! Ella lo tiene que aceptar!- grito Obito fuera de sus casillas.- Lo entiendes?-

- Lo único que entiendo es que, ella tiene el derecho a luchar por la justicia- concluyo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y dejando a su tío en el sitio,- en cambio yo: soy un cobarde, un militar-

- Sasuke Uchiha, eso eres un Uchiha, lo sabes bien, tan pronto se entere te va odiar!- la voz de su tío se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos- Lo sabes Sasuke!.-

Pero su sobrino ya lo había dejado completamente solo. Frunció su ceño aun mas, y las marcas del tiempo se hicieron presente en su frente. Sasuke se las pagaría, y muy caro. No debió ponerlo nunca en ese caso, después de todo él era el menor. Siempre debió llamar a Itachi, su hermano mayor.

Él, Itachi Uchiha, estaba hecho para ser un militar, nadie se comparaba con él. Su mente fría y prodigiosa, actuaría sin piedad para conseguir la información que ocultaba esa rebelde, sin importar como. Unos jades y una sonrisa no lo corromperían como a Uchiha Sasuke.

-o-

_- Papi, me quiero casar contigo!-_

_- Yo también me quiero casar contigo mi Sakura-chan!-_

_Papi y amor, dos palabras que caracterizaron esa etapa de mi infancia, después de todo él era el hombre mi vida: sus grandes ojos jades y su cabello rojizo alborotado, y su siempre y hermosa sonrisa, aquel impecable traje de Coronel, cualquier mujer se derretiría por él. Pero para él solo existía yo. _

_Mi madre murió al darme a luz, pero siempre la imagine como el me la describía, su sonrisa como la mía, y un cabello crema natural. Ella era hermosa._

_Pero ahora desde esta perspectiva, a mis 20 años, ahora que veo a esa niñita risueña, de ojos jades, grandes y hermosos, juguetona y querida. Lo único que me provoca es abrazarla y protegerla, protegerla del daño que se avecina abrazarla para ocultarla del dolor que la acosaría. _

_A mis 6 años de vida, nunca comprendí el porque, porque mi padre fue asesinado a quema ropa, ingenuos los hombres de que yo observaba anonadada debajo de la mesa. Hombres cuyos nombres y apellidos retumbaron en mi cabeza como ecos, todas las noches…_

_Fugaku Uchiha, Madara Uchiha…_

_Uchiha. Aquel apellido me trae los recuerdos más horrendos de mi infancia, Uchiha, aquel apellido que es como una daga en mi pecho…Uchiha como Sasuke. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, esos rasgos tan semejantes, ese cabello azabache…_

_- ¿te llamas Sakura?-_

_Tan pronto como mi vida se lleno de desgracia lo conocí a él, después de todo el orfanato me dio ese niño rubio que tanto amo._

_- Si…- asentí con timidez._

_- Bienvenida Sakura-chan, soy Naruto-_

_Naruto, Naruto… contigo aprendí a salir adelante a mi corta edad, tu no tuviste padres y tu sonrisa siempre estaba para mi, todos te rechazaban, pero yo siempre estuve para ti._

_- Oye Naruto, estas listo para quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida?-_

_-¿Quién es ese niño Naruto?-_

_-Ignóralo Sakura-chan- Pero ese gesto de dolor, fue suficiente para darme cuenta de algo, no me gustaba. Y aquel niño era el culpable._

_-Oye, tu!- llame con la furia en mis jades._

_- Pero si es la pelo chicle!- contesto, todavía recuerdo claramente esa expresión de sorna._

_-Discúlpate ahora mismo!- exigí, aquel muchacho era Hidan, fácilmente a mis 7 años me sacaba dos cabezas de altura, tuve que alzar mi cabeza para mirarlo fijamente._

_-Y si no quiero?- sonrío, mientras, inevitablemente mi puño rompía su nariz, y esa sonrisa._

_Esa fue la primera vez que golpee a alguien, a un niño, pero no seria la última, ese día Naruto y yo nos volvimos más inseparables que nunca. Crecimos juntos, como hermanos, compartiendo los momentos más felices de nuestra vida…_

_A nuestros 8 años conocimos a quien inevitablemente se convertiría en uno de nuestros mejores amigos._

_Fue en un castigo, mientras recogíamos las hojas que caían, consecuencia del hermoso otoño, donde conocimos a Shikamaru, tan flojo y misterioso como siempre. Observaba las nubes y despertó nuestra incauta curiosidad. Suelo reír al recodar su expresión cuando nos acostamos sus costados, empezando a buscarle forma a las nubes, mientras él, él solo las observaba._

_En una ocasión nos dijo que " ellas son tan libres, a ustedes… no les gustaría salir de aquí?"._

_Era obvio que si. Pero yo no quería tener otro padre…_

_Recuerdo la calle del orfanato, una de las mejores de la ciudad, teníamos muchas comodidades, pero ninguno tenía sus padres, por diferentes razones. Justo al frente del orfanato dos grandes mansiones: el imperio Hyuuga, y el Yamanaka._

_Naruto y yo solíamos observar las mansiones con curiosidad, solo sabíamos de quienes eran las mansiones._

_- la de la izquierda es de Hiashi Hyuuga- decía Naruto con extrema curiosidad._

_-y la de derecha es de los Yamanaka- solía continuar yo la frase._

_A nuestros 10 años, quedamos castigados en el orfanato, mientras no dejaban al cuidado del conserje, todos, ese día habían preparado un paseo, un paseo que nosotros nos perdimos por estar de traviesos._

_Muertos de aburrimientos nos escapamos sin mucha dificultad, y fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron con las de dos niñas que podían nadar en dinero. Inevitablemente nos acercamos._

_- ¿Ustedes son del orfanato?- pregunto la rubia de vestido azul, un azul que combinaban con sus ojos zafiros._

_Ambos asentimos._

_- Nosotras somos Yamanaka Ino, y Hinata Hyuuga- desde ese día nos convertimos en buenos amigos, aunque nuestra amistad mas de una vez nos metió en problemas._

_Hace dos años, a los 18, salimos becados, yo por medicina, Naruto por Derechos. Digamos que tenía un talento para defender, y entrar en el corazón de cualquiera._

_Naruto y Hinata empezaron a salir, al igual que Ino y Shikamaru. Nunca me preocupe por tener novio, aunque solia invitar a uno que otro amigo para las salidas en parejas…_

_Gaara, aquel pelirrojo que me recordaba tanto a mi padre, aquél pelirrojo tan sofisticado. Tal vez por eso me era tan agradable, y guapo._

_Luego estaba Neji, el primo de Hinata, con quien inevitablemente tuve mi primer beso a los 12 años. Un beso que no paso desapercibido por Naruto y rompió en un rabieta de celos._

_Y ahora… que recuerdo todo esto, con tal nitidez que parece que lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo:_

_- No podemos dejar esto así!, estos impuestos no tienen sentido!- _

_- Sakura-chan, tienes razón pero es peligroso…-_

_-Peligroso HInata?, y los que no puedan pagar esos impuestos no estudiaran, eso no es peligroso, es entupido e injusto-_

_- y que propones?- _

_- Pues… luchar-_

_-Yo te apoyo…-_

_-y yo-_

_- Tenemos que hacer que no escuchen!-_

_- Si!-_

_No me arrepiento de mis palabras, no, aun pienso que es estúpido e injusto. La protesta no fue mas que eso, una reunión frente el Palacio de- que irónicamente- la Justicia. Jamás pensé, y pensamos que nos separarían. O que yo seria una de muchos en atrapar._

_No era la primera, como yo muchos le desagradan esos impuestos, pero ¿hacerlos desaparecer por algo tan superficial como el equilibrio del país?_

_¿Matarías a un cachorro de pelo blanco por que destaca entre sus hermanos de pelo negro? ¿Los matarías también, por que son 5?_

_NO…_

-o-

Sus parpados se abrieron con pesadez, su cuerpo reposaba en total comodidad, sus articulaciones ya no dolían…

¿Estaba muerta?

No había otra razón para hacer un Flash Back de su vida hasta el punto donde era feliz. No había otra razón para esa comodidad, ya no tenía dolor…

Estaba en el cielo. Aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba inundaba el lugar, un aroma de…

Hombre.

Específicamente de uno solo, uno solo que podía oler tan bien…

De Sasuke.

¿A caso así era su cielo?.

No, por que no estaba en ningún cielo. Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha. En donde se encontraba no era más que su cama, y la rememoración de sus recuerdos, no eran más que eso… recuerdos.

Y ahora ¿Por qué se sentía agradecida de estar en su habitación?. Ella seguía sin libertad.

- Despertaste- el sonido de esa voz tan melodiosa, monótona y carente de sentimientos, excepto tal vez, un tanto acusadora, no podría ser de quien más: de Sasuke.

* * *

Bien, aqui el 4to capitulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y respondo ante la INQUIETUD de que SasuSaku va muy rapido, pues no. La verdad yo he adelantado varios capitulos y el SasuSaku va hacer AMOR obvio ¬¬ pero... Bueno les dejo los capitulos para el prox año!

No se preocupen este fic no va a terminar asi como asi, ya que yo no solo trato amor. y Gracias a todos los que les ha llegado este fic. Cada review me inspira, Esto es algo diferente y delicado, y el apoyo que me dan de verdad lo agradezco ;-), y a las criticas de redaccion... perdonenme y gracias, estoy mejorando por ustedes!.

y no es por ser chantajista pero xD, si quieren saber que sucedera el prox capitulo... dejen muuchos reviews, un adelanto:

_-Sakura!- un grito, mas bien un gruñido, ni lejos, ni cerca, y fue suficiente para que sus pies sucios y heridos aceleraron el paso, y un eco de sus pisadas se hizo presente… La estaba siguiendo._

_Corre, Corre, Corre Haruno Sakura._

_Sus piernas delgadas y dolorosas por cada movimiento que efectuaba, su respiración, todo su cuerpo le fallaba. Menos su voluntad, menos sus deseos de libertad. _

_"Vamos Sakura-chan"_

_-o-_

_Seamos sincero aquel despojo humano no podría ganarle, él siempre imponente Uchiha Sasuke._

_Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzo en su rostro._

_Si. Lo admitía._

_Pero… ¿por que?_

_Y de nuevo esa pregunta. ¿ por que lo había hecho?_

No es comun en mi dejar adelantos... pero como voy a estar fuera un tiempito...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Cínico, si esa era la palabra exacta para el: Insolente, arrogante, perfecto, orgulloso, y oloroso… UCHIHA SASUKE.

Y es que si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, y la saliva suficiente con gusto hubiera escupido su perfecto rostro. Que curiosa era la vida, al parecer todo Uchiha tenía que acabar con todo Haruno.

Pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba, no, lo que mas le molestaba era que su cautiverio cuando él estaba cerca era como… Estar encerrada con el hombre más bello del mundo, a su merced. Y eso le gustaba. Bien, no estaba siendo sincera.

A ella le gustaba él.

En todo su espantoso esplendor, ahora su ceja elevada con su gesto de curiosidad, su sonrisa arrogante, sus azabaches escrudiñando su rostro, sus manos en los bolsillos y su… la pelirosada frunció su ceño.

- Te diste cuenta…- una espectacular sonrisa torcida se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke.- Me debes un uniforme-

Y aunque él no lo admitiera: le daba una satisfacción verla tan desconcertada, y semi-desnuda con su chaqueta militar. Y ahora el nuevo rubor de sus mejillas. No lo iba admitir, pero, sentía una leve sensación de tranquilidad, verla dispuesta a luchar, con sus expresiones desconcertadas, segura en la comodidad de su cama, en las paredes de su habitación. Le daba una sensación de bienestar, saber que ella estaba bien. Pero tan pronto esa oleada de tranquilidad inundo su presencia… Desapareció.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Exclamo sobresaltado Sasuke, mientras que con su ceño fruncido, literalmente se tiraba en la cama.

- ¡Aléjate de mi!- grito Sakura, en plan evasivo mientras con las pocas fuerzas saltaba de la cama, trastabillando en sus primeros pasos. Un jadeo se hizo presente mientras sus débiles piernas llegaban hasta la puerta de madera.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- sus pies se levantaron del piso de granito, mientras que la imagen de la puerta se hacia cada vez mas distante.

- Suéltame- dijo entre dientes Sakura, mientras golpeaba la espalda de Sasuke con sus puños.

- ¿que me harás esta vez Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke, con una pizca de estar divirtiéndose. Pero cualquier rastro de diversión se esfumo, como muchas cosas en su vida, al colocar a Sakura de nuevo en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la chaqueta, en un estado tan frágil, y esas lagrimas, lagrimas que descendían. No la misma, pero parecida reacción que tuvo por… Sasori.

El simple hecho de pensar, en que le estaba haciendo daño, le hizo alejarse lo suficiente para sentir el roce de su espalda con la pared.

_Ella pensó…_

- Sakura…- murmuro Sasuke mientras trataba de terminar el pensamiento.

Pero justo cuando alzo la vista ya no estaba, justo cuando giro su cabeza hacia la puerta esta se empezaba a cerrar…

-o-

Tenía que correr, correr por que su vida dependía de eso, tenia que correr por su libertad… tenía que escapar.

Quien diría que unas lagrimas serian suficiente para derrumbar a un Uchiha. Vaya no eran tan fuertes como se veían.

-¡Sakura!- un grito, mas bien un gruñido, ni lejos, ni cerca, y fue suficiente para que sus pies sucios y heridos aceleraron el paso, y un eco de sus pisadas se hizo presente… La estaba siguiendo.

_Corre, Corre, Corre Haruno Sakura._

Sus piernas delgadas y dolorosas por cada movimiento que efectuaba, su respiración, todo su cuerpo le fallaban. Menos su voluntad, menos sus deseos de libertad.

"_Vamos Sakura-chan"_

Sus pies flaquearon ante el aumento de velocidad, sus lagrimas empezaron a desvanecerse, y su sonrisa, sonrisa que solo podría arrebatarle su mejor amigo. Exacto, esa era la actitud.

_Si muero será luchando, si muero será libre, si muero… será de vieja._

Dio un salto torpe hacia las escaleras de caracol, aferraba uno de sus brazos contra la chaqueta del uniforme, mientras escuchaba de nuevo el eco de las pisadas de Sasuke.

_Si muero… no será en manos de un Uchiha._

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de cerámica, tomo un rápido respiro y se impulso. Ya la podía ver… su libertad, la luz del sol….

Con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la enorme puerta de madera, cayendo en el cemento caliente del Umbral. Una nueva herida se hizo en su rodilla derecha…

¿Eso era todo?

_¡NO!_

Sintió la presencia de varios hombres detrás de ella, ya no era solo Sasuke.

Podía imaginar sus caras, y eso la alentaba a continuar. Podía imaginar su vida si se quedaba, y eso hacia que cada pisada doliera menos…

La vista era de un enorme jardín, no dio mucho detalles pues se dio cuenta que era una mansión en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera sabia si seguía en el país,-y eso era lo que menos le importaba-, su cuerpo se lanzo junto el primer de tramo de bosque vio, agradeció mentalmente de la humedad de la tierra, mientras cada vez se adentraba mas y mas…

Las voces, las pisadas… se oían cada vez más lejos. Pero no se confío, acelero su paso, ahora había logrado escapar, ahora el reto era… sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir en medio de la nada.

Tal vez por eso la dejaron de perseguir, dándola por muerta en ese bosque que si se fijaba bien, era tenebroso, pero comparado con su prisión, aquello era un paraíso.

Se tumbo en las grandes raíces de un gran árbol, su sonrisa ancha, su ceño fruncido, y las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

- Lo… logre- trato de recuperar el aire, le esperaba un largo camino. Después de todo no tenia el apellido Haruno por gusto. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Generaciones y generaciones de grandes militares en su familia. Ella sabia que hacer y por primera vez agradecía ese conocimiento militar…

-o-

Se había escapado, se había ido…

No.

Él la dejo escapar.

Seamos sincero aquel despojo humano no podría ganarle, él siempre imponente Uchiha Sasuke.

Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzo en su rostro.

Si. Lo admitía.

Pero… ¿por que?

Y de nuevo esa pregunta. ¿Por que lo había hecho?

Ni para él mismo tenia una explicación racional. Y aunque esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, había una central.

¿Ella esta bien?

Pero por ahora tenia que solucionar un problema.

-¡Maldicion Sasuke, maldición!- los ojos de su tío, las facciones, todo estaba completamente deformado por el ataque de ira- ¡Ten por seguro que no sobrevivirá!, ¡morirá!, y me encargare de buscar su cuerpo-

Sasuke suspiro por decimacuarta vez.

- y en todo caso que sobreviva… la buscare, y me encargare de matar a todos sus familiares, de esa forma hablara… -

Su tío estaba lo suficientemente molesto, como para no racionar y echarle la culpa, eso era lo que Uchiha Sasuke se merecía ¿no?.

- … y entonces lo llamare, llamare a él mejor para esto, a Itachi Uchiha-

Sasuke disimulo por todo los medios, su total sorpresa. Su tío estaba completamente loco en llamar a su hermano mayor. Ahora solo esperaba que Sakura no sobreviviera en el bosque. Con Itachi, y él fuera de la confianza de Obito, estaba muerta.

* * *

Debo decir Gracias por los reviews, y aunque se que no es el mejor la historia de Sakura es de suma importancia... Es la protagonista. espero Muuucho reviews. Y disculpen la demora! estaba de vacaciones!

Avisos importante: Visitar mi perfil. Para los que siguen todas mis historias


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

- Uh… pero que fea…-

- Konohamaru-kun, no la toques-

-¡pero Moegi-chan, esta muerta!-

Un momento… ¿muerta?.

- Creo que se movió, Konohamaru-kun- aquella aguda voz, no podría ser de quien mas si no de una niña. ¡Una niña muy inteligente!.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Moegi-chan?, eres una miedosa, esta muerta- sintió el golpe de un objeto que identifico como una rama, en su espalda- bien muerta-

-…..Uh….- Iba a matar a ese niño, si se levantaba.

- ¡Aaaah! Moegi-chan corre!- levantar sus pesados parpados, y observar dos pares de piernas, unas justo al frente y las otras corriendo sin moverse del sitio.

- ¡Mira Konohamaru-kun! Abrió los ojos- si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para sobresaltarse lo habría hecho, unas majillas rosadas y ojos grises ocuparon todo su campo de visión, el tacto de los pequeños dedos con su rostro, y el aliento dulce y calido propio de los niños.

- ¡Moegi-chan! ¡Estas loca!- también si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para que los músculos de su rostro reaccionaran, convirtiendo su deteriorada expresiones en una sonrisa lo hubiera hecho.

- Busquemos a tu abuelo, Konohamaru-kun, tenemos que ayudar a la señorita-

_¡Gracias!_

-o-

No había rastros de ella, habían rastreado con perros, con helicópteros… y nada. Había dos opciones:

Había escapado.

La devoro un oso.

Pero una era tan improbable como la otra. Solo se preocupaba con que desapareciera, como si nunca hubiera existido, que tomara su lección. Que no la volviera a ver, ni a ella ni a sus ojos jades… aunque tenia que aceptarlo, velar su sueños era algo tan divertido, estar con ella, luchar con ella… le hacia pensar que había algo mas que sangre en su vida.

Tenia que aceptarlo; la admiraba, y mucho. No obtuvieron información alguna, más que golpes, mordiscos, escupitajos… su beso.

Si su beso, no pensó llamarlo así antes de intentarlo, solo era una manera de detenerla. Pero su cuerpo lo traiciono, lo traiciono como nunca lo había hecho.

Pero ahora en la soledad de la habitación, donde, se suponía que debería estar ella, sentía algo tan… desconcertante. Era como si cada vez que escuchara un sonido, voltease con una minima de esperanza de que fuera ella. ¿Acaso… la extrañaba?.

Esa contracción de los músculos de su rostro, cada vez que sonreía fue distinta…

- Señor, su hermano ha llegado-

-o-

Un baño, hace cuanto no había tenido uno. El agua limpiando su cuerpo de tierra, sangre seca, de todo lo que había estado expuesto por 5 días. No era un baño de lujo, pero para ella era El Baño. El sonido de dos golpecitos contra la puerta la saco de su prácticamente estado Zen.

- Disculpe, Sakura-san- esa voz era de una de los familiares dueños de la posada, Kurenai, si mal no recordaba.- He dejado ropa en buen estado, ¿se encuentra bien?-

- S-si- balbuceo Sakura.

Les debía la vida a esos niños. Como había pensado si seguía río abajo, encontraría civilización.

Y si, la encontró, solo que no recuerda mas nada aparte del sonido del río.

Donde se encontraba era una humilde posada cerca de un pueblo, el dueño era Sarutobi-san, sus hijos, Sus nietos y la esposa de uno de sus hijos (kurenai) mantenían el lugar. Buenas personas, hospitalarias,- aunque con el estado de Sakura, cualquiera lo seria- se encargaría de hacerles llegar un buen pago.

Salio de la tina, cubrió su cuerpo con toallas limpias, si, se sentía tan bien.

Afuera del baño, se extendia la habitación que le ofrecieron, una sencilla habitación de madera con un gran ventanal, un armario y una cama individual de sabanas blancas, justo encima de la cama el saco militar. Y en el marco de la puerta la mujer de ojos de un extraño marrón, y cabellos negros la observaba curiosa.

- Muchas gracias- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque le incomoda esa mirada acusadora.

- Tu cabello…¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunto Kurenai.

- A… esto- e inevitablemente paso sus largos y femeninos dedos por su maltratado y sin vida cabello. Los recuerdos, recuerdos que quería desechar volvieron a su mente. Una sensación de: pánico, miedo, dolor… todo al mismo tiempo.

- Oh… ¡Sakura-san!- exclamo exaltada Kurenai, mientras evitaba la caída de Sakura.- ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto la mujer mientras llevaba a Sakura a la cama.

- No…- la falta de aire, y la mueca en vez de sonrisa fueron un inevitable: Si.

El roce de su piel con las calidas y suaves sabanas blancas la hicieron en cierto modo reaccionar, pero aun imágenes tan nítidas seguían pasándose por su mente tal como una presentación de _power point._

- Prometo, prometo decirles lo que sucedió… sin embargo, olviden mi rostro y que estuve aquí…- esas palabras, fueron suficientes para marcar a la joven mujer, palabras que no escucharía de una niña, si, eso era Sakura-san, no pasaba de unos 20 años. Su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, su estado físico, era como si hubiera escapado de un campo de concentración.

Inevitablemente sus ojos recorrieron las prendas sucias de la joven y entre ellas: el saco de un militar. No un saco cualquiera uno con muchos distintivos, insignias y demás…

-¿De donde vienes?- Pregunto Kurenai, casi en murmullo…

Mientras la joven de cabellos rosados, empezaba a sollozar. Con su cabeza entre las de calmarse un tanto, cruzo de nuevo la mirada marrón, para murmurar:

- del infierno- y si algo podría jurar Kurenai es que jamás olvidaría esos ojos… ojos que gritaban lo que era el dolor, y, aunque sonara extraño… Le creyó. Por que si había algo aparte de dolor en esos jades, era sinceridad.

-o-

Seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. Después de todo era y seguirá siendo Uchiha Itachi: el orgullo de los Uchihas. Con su traje impecable, su sonrisa arrogante, su cabello azabache, al igual que sus ojos.

Maldición, eran el reflejo del otro.

-… Así que se escapo- discretamente la mirada de Itachi Uchiha se desvío a la presencia de Sasuke.

Él lo sabia, a Uchiha Itachi no se le escapaba nada, y menos de su hermano menor. No por nada era considerado un genio.

- ¿Me dijiste que era una Haruno?- continuo con su gruesa y enigmática voz. Deidara afirmaba cada tanto, mientras Obito Uchiha caminaba de un lado a otro.

- si es Haruno como dijiste, no nos confiemos- y de nuevo cruzo su mirada con la de Sasuke- después de todo logro engañar a mí querido hermanito- y Sasuke pudo adivinar ese tono de sarcasmo en la voz de su Hermano mayor.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció, estaba siendo humillado.

- pero… ella no esta muerta- las miradas sorprendidas –incluyendo las de Sasuke- se enfocaron en Itachi.- Bueno, es lo mas seguro.

- no, no lo es, Itachi- atajo Sasuke, con su competitiva y arrogante mirada- Ella era un despojo humano, cuando mucho llego 2 kilómetros- Tenia esa necesidad de creer, y hacerles creer que ella estaba muerta, aunque eso ni él mismo se lo creyera.

- ¿y donde esta su cuerpo?, no,- Sonrió socarronamente el mayor- ¿Dónde esta tu chaqueta?.-

… después de todo era Itachi Uchiha con quien trataba. Pero era de Haruno Sakura lo que trataban.

- De seguro pudriéndose con el cuerpo de Haruno- escupió Sasuke, mientras inevitablemente cada hermano- de la misma altura- de acercaban mas y mas, como las imponentes fuerzas que eran, ninguno de los presentes – que quisiera vivir- dijo nada.

Itachi se separo de Sasuke, retomando el tema, agrego:

- Bien, si Sakura escapo, traigámosla a nosotros- Tomo el sobre donde la información de Sakura era revelada- Así que… Uzumaki Naruto-

* * *

bien, como me ausente mucho tiempo les dejo este capitulo aunque me tienen algo no se... ¿triste?, la vdd pienso que no ha gustado lo necesario puesto que se acostumbraron a eso de sustancia, les aseguro que se tienen que preparar mentalmente, puesto que los siguientes capitulos son un poquito como decirlos... crueles y crudos.

Por cierto Kunoichi-san: el fic todavia no termina estoy ya escribiendo el capitulo 11, y te puedo asegurar que son mas.

Estimado de Capitulos: 15-20.

y si habra una segunda parte, depende de la respuesta que cause el desenlaze de esta primera parte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Cada tanto, unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kurenai, al igual que sus expresiones de: Dolor, y asco. Al observar las marcas del cuerpo de Sakura. Y ciertos gritos ahogados…

Si, definitivamente ella venia del infierno.

- Sakura…- La joven mujer no podía decir más, había escuchado el relato más aterrador de su vida, desde la boca de su protagonista. Y esa mujer, no, esa joven, aun mantenía esa sonrisa, aun contaba con ese rastro de juventud en su rostro, aun tenia mucho por vivir, y mucho que hacer…

-… Así, Kurenai-san- Una sonrisa se apodero de las facciones de Sakura, mientras terminaba de ajustar el vestido de flores – aunque no eran su tipo- que le había obsequiado Kurenai – Necesito una tijera, esto no tiene arreglo- dijo bufando ante su imagen en el espejo, mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello.

La mujer sonrió, tenia una guerrera en sus narices, y esta vestía un encantador vestido verde pastel con bordados de rosas blancas, el cual cubría gran parte de sus heridas, pero su delgado cuerpo no se ajustaba a el completamente.

- Necesitas estar perfecta para cuando te vean tus amigos… ven- Dijo Kurenai tomando de la mano a Sakura.

-o-

Felicidad, si algo caracterizaba esa llamada era eso: felicidad; ella estaba viva, del otro lado del auricular, a 2 días de viaje, en un pueblo que jamás había escuchado el nombre, estaba segura…

-¿Sakura-chan?- Tenía que volver a preguntarlo, tenía que escuchar la voz de su amiga una y otra vez.

_- Los estaré esperando, no excedan el limite de velocidad, a ver Naruto, pásame a Hinata, necesito asegurarme con alguien lo suficientemente cuerdo-_

Si, sin duda era Sakura Haruno, ¿¡pero como no exceder el limite de velocidad!?. Hizo una seña con sus manos a la afligida Hinata, ella como Ino y Naruto, lloraban a moco suelto. Mientras una sonrisa claramente satisfecha se cruzaba en el rostro de Shikamaru; Gaara mantenía su inexpresivo rostro, con un leve rastro de felicidad, por su parte Neji Hyuuga, el imponente primo de Hinata, sonreía con su típica media sonrisa, capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer.

- ¿S-Sakura-san?- Dijo Hinata mientras retiraba las lágrimas de pura alegría, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba tan feliz.

-¡_Hinata-chan!-_

- Parece que… No iremos por Sakura- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, la cual a pesar de todo no pudo disimular. La mirada de Ino se cruzo con la de Shikamaru- No, del modo que teníamos planeado-

-o-

Esos eran los momentos que soñó en cautiverio, y sabia que si hablaba los perdería, Ellos estaban bien, estaban ahí; detrás del auricular, y aunque evito por todos los medios evitar que se acercaran al infierno donde estuvieron los peores días de su vida, no pudo. Ellos eran mas, ellos eran unas rocas que demolerían todo a su paso por estar con ella.

Y aunque disimulara por todos los medios su felicidad- y como no, semejante halago- sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo en ella era distinto, era como solía ser… Feliz.

Le costo demasiado tener que despedirse pero, también había hecho unos buenos amigos en su corta estadía. Y es que el tiempo no importa cuando se esta destinado, cuando la amistad es pura, igual que el amor…

Sus nuevos amigos le habían ayudado tanto… le habían salvado la vida:

Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-kun, Sarutobi-san, Asuma-san y… Kurenai-san.

Y eso le preocupaba, aunque ya habían prometido, jurado, pactado… que no hablarían, "ellos nunca la vieron" Ella temía que algo malo les fuese a suceder a sus salvadores.

Sobre todo después de…

Flash Back.

_- Ves, te queda mejor corto!- el pequeño gritillo de Kurenai me saco de mis pensamientos, ella estaba mas emocionada con mi nuevo aspecto que yo misma._

_-Lo se, lo se, así lo solía llevar de pequeña- le respondí entre risas._

_- Sakura... Hay algo que quiero decirte- note su cambio de voz, mi ceño se frunció automáticamente ¿ acaso era algo malo?. Pero cuando mire el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo, vi como llevaba su mano a su vientre._

_- Quiero… llamar a mi hija como tu, por que dirás que estoy loca, pero algo en mi me dice que será una niña, una niña como tu, Guerrera.-_

…

_-¿te molestaría ser la madrina de mi hija?-_

_Trate recordar como cerrar la boca, eso entraba en la categoría de "lo mas hermoso que habían hecho por mi". Y aunque entraba en esa categoría, no asimilaba el hecho de que quisiera llamar a su hija del mismo modo que yo._

_Si yo era una "guerrera", era por todos los golpes que me había dado la vida, no quería que un niño tuviera ese mismo destino que yo, y si ese es el caso, me propongo proteger a esa criatura, si iba a existir otra "Sakura", será una Sakura fuerte sin pasar por el trago amargo del dolor, será una "Sakura" fuerte por que florecerá en un tronco de Amor y Felicidad._

_- S-si- asentí con mi cabeza, tenia que asimilarlo de algún modo. _

_- Esto es un secreto entre nosotras… y una sorpresa para Asuma- Me guiño el ojo y yo sonreí._

Fin del Flash Back.

Ahora afuera, a la media noche, observaba con esplendor el cielo estrellado.

Aun tenía la sensación de sentir la vida en el vientre de Kurenai. Vida, bien, vale la pena luchar por ella. Muerte, inevitable, pero injusta cuando llega antes de tiempo, y a quienes menos lo merecen.

_A quienes menos lo merecen…_

La imagen, la hermosa imagen de su padre cruzo por su mente. Ahora a sus 20 años, todavía no tenia un por que de la muerte de Akira Haruno.

¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

- Disculpe Sakura-san- Aquella voz aguda y que reconocerá en cualquier parte del mundo, voz que la despertó, y la salvo.- ¿piensa llevarse esto?- Pregunto Moegi, mientras alzaba el saco medio metro mas grande que ella.

Si el saco…él.

Ella también lo pensaba, ¿ por que la dejo escapar?. ¿Que cosa tenia Uchiha Sasuke en su mente?. Pues al igual que ella materia gris en buen estado no era…

¿Por qué dejarla escapar?

¿Por qué la salvo de Sasori?

Él era también… como…

- G-gracias Moegi-chan, si, pienso llevármelo- y tomo ese chaleco con tantos distintivos, aun a pesar de lo sucio, el chaleco aun tenía ese aroma, aroma que la acogía. ¿Por que no llevárselo? Lo menos que hacia ese saco era traerle malos recuerdos. Por que ahora libre, ella no consideraba a ese moreno un villano, no.

Él también era su salvador.

Aunque los sentimientos ante ese salvador eran tan fuertes.

-¿por que piensa llevárselo?- Pregunto Moegi, mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Sakura.- ¿Acaso no son de los "malos"?-

"Los malos", que termino tan gracioso y perfecto.

- No, este es diferente- dijo con una clara sonrisa, mientras recordaba como Sasuke embestía a Sasori- después de todo, me salvo, y por él estoy aquí-

Moegi frunció su ceño, si sin duda los adultos tenían una vida complicada.

- Pues no entiendo- dijo la pequeña.

- Yo tampoco- se dijo para si misma Sakura.

Por Sasuke sentía una leve atracción, ok, sentía mucha atracción, pero solo eso una atracción física, un leve gesto de gratitud, y todo el rencor que sentía por los Uchihas.

Aunque él era diferente.

_¡Demonios Sakura, te estas volviendo loca!_

Lo aborrecía, le debía la vida, y le gustaba.

Estrecho el chaleco contra su cuerpo, mientras la pregunta mas traicionera se cruzaba por su mente:

¿Lo volvería a ver?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Calculador, frío, malévolo. Eso y más era Uchiha Itachi. Capaz de darle un lapso de tiempo a "los rebeldes", después de todos si uno de los líderes volvían; lucharían. Les dio la suficiente confianza para que volviera a su vida cotidiana. Dos meses exactos y hoy, se cumplía el lapso.

Ella estaba viva, y cualquiera que haya cooperado con ella moriría, por: "traición a la patria", Sakura era considerada una criminal. Por eso espero a que ella callara, por miedo, por cualquier razón. Pero no, tuvo que llegar abriendo su bocota, esta vez con más personas.

Tsk!, ¿no se podía conformar? ¿Tenían que secuestrarla 3 veces como mínimo?, y no solo eso, ahora no la buscarían… ella vendría hacia ellos.

Ese muchacho, aquel Naruto, el cual escucho susurrar hasta el cansancio de esos labios, el cual hacia brillar los jades opacos de Haruno. Los días de Naruto Uzumaki estaban contados, los de él, y los amigos mas cercanos de Haruno Sakura.

Después de todo, si iban a eliminar al líder de la plaga. ¿Por qué no eliminar la plaga completa?.

Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata… y él sin fin de nombres de jóvenes capaces de desestabilizar el país con su: "No al impuesto", "¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros?", etc., etc. Tenían que desparecer; la juventud es un peligro inminente para el país, debían limitarlos cada vez más y más.

Ellos solo formaría parte de la cantidad de jóvenes y adultos desaparecidos, los civiles son lo suficientemente inteligente como para huir, o hacerse los de la vista gorda…. ¿O lo suficientemente cobardes?.

Mientras que los militares están ahí, siendo manejados, cuidando el "equilibrio "del país, no importaban las consecuencias…. o formas.

Y lo que más temía el presidente, su general: Madara Uchiha, era que el país se desestabilizara, o sea, un Golpe de Estado. Por eso nada mejor que el miedo para retenerlos. Y aquellos que se crean valientes- como los jóvenes- son los "malos" de la historia. Pero hasta un niño sabía: si se retiene algo, este terminara explotando, y para eso tenían que proteger al mandatario, después de todo un pueblo no es nada sin su líder. Pero ¿si este líder, te manda a levantar tus armas contra su pueblo?, ¿así sea para "retenerlo"…?

Eso no se justificaba; rebeldes y todos son parte del pueblo: Son compatriotas. Pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

Un soldado de verdad, no levanta sus armas contra su pueblo. Un soldado de verdad lucha por su pueblo, no contra el.

Ahora Sasuke comprendía, la actitud tan irrespetuosa de Haruno Sakura. Por eso Akira Haruno fue asesinado, él no levanto las armas contra su pueblo, evito esto- en vano- pues los militares están hechos para recibir y dar ordenes. No cumplir una misión, es un insulto. Así esta misión sea contra tu pueblo, con consecuencias futuras.

Por eso se alzo ante los "grandes". Mordió la mano que le daba de comer, y esta mano término por asesinarlo, sabía demasiado después de todo…

Los únicos patriotas de esta historia eran: Haruno Sakura y sus camaradas. Los únicos rebeldes de esta historia: Eran las fuerzas militares.

- Vamos Sasuke, es hora de buscar a esos rebeldes- Anuncio el mayor de los Uchihas, con una ropa ligera de civil. Mientras que el sonido de su arma cargarse era como la llamada a su calvario.

El Uchiha menor, se levanto de la enorme silla, mientras era seguido por un pelotón de infiltración. Todos vestidos de civil.

Era difícil matar después de una reflexión sobre la vida. Era difícil volver a matar desde que la conoció a ella... ahora ya hace dos meses. Y sobre todo iba a ser difícil apretar el gatillo de su arma para quitarle el brillo a sus jades.

Él sabía que iba a suceder, por eso ansió su muerte. Por eso ansió su retirada. Pero nunca se convenció a si mismo de que ella moriría en ese bosque, sabia que su personalidad no le daba para callarse, y menso para rendirse.

- hay un pueblo cercano al río, vayamos a ese primero- Agrego Deidara, con un todo de felicidad, que ha Sasuke le causaba vergüenza ajena.

El Jeep atravesó el bosque unos 15 kilómetros río abajo. Y si algún hombre dudo de la resistencia de la pelirosada ahora no cabía duda alguna… Había que temerle.

Una pequeña posada, apartada del pueblo pero lo suficientemente acogedora. Había tenido _visita_ recientemente…

Deidara y otro joven hicieron su entrada, una actuación digna de aplaudir, justo cuando entraron dos minutos de tiempo máximo para buscar información, uno para someter y otro para dar la señal de entrada al resto del equipo. La señal se dio.

El resto del equipo entro, de últimos Itachi y Sasuke. Aunque este ultimo prefirió "cuidar la zona".

Desgracia, eso era lo que vería si entraba. Aunque afuera lejos de la vista, no se salvaba del pecado de sus oídos.

Tan solo eran unos niños…

2 disparos, fueron suficientes. Itachi salio con un ademán en sus manos mientras las frotaba una contra otra, su rostro indiferente a cualquier homicidio cometido.

Detrás de él, salio Deidara con una mujer joven de unos 30 años, su mirada se desvío hasta su vientre el cual estaba abultado, su rostro inundado de lágrimas y sangre, al igual que sus ropas.

Seguido de ella dos niños, del mismo modo. ¿ Un momento no faltaban dos hombres?.

- Bien vámonos- anuncio con voz cantarina Deidara mientras tiraba (literalmente) a "los traidores" en el contenedor detrás del jeep.

- ¿Sasuke que haces?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido su hermano mayor, la indignación, y el rastro de humanidad pudo con él mas de lo previsto, no supo cuando sus pies vagaban hasta el contenedor. En el mismo tono en que inquirió Itachi, respondió Sasuke.

- Lo mismo te digo- Y dicho esto, subió al contenedor, donde "recaudaría información"

Maldición, ¿que le había hecho Haruno?, una clase valores, ¿a caso era la leve admiración que sentía por ella?

Sea lo que fuera, le iba a pasar factura.

Observo con detalles los cuerpos que se arrinconaban a un lado del contenedor: sus ojos tapados con vendas, sus manos amarradas y lo único que le quedaba, era agruparse, era una especie de ¿apoyo?.

-¿Q-quien esta ahí?- Pregunto el niño de unos 8 años, las mujeres dieron un respingo, mientras la voz del jovencito tomaba valor- ¿Quién esta ahí?-

- Mayor Uchiha Sasuke- respondió con su voz carente de sentimientos, aunque por dentro estos fueran una maraña, su cuerpo resultaba ser mas frío que él mismísimo Itachi Uchiha.

- ¿U-Uchiha… Sasuke?- Balbuceo la mujer con sorpresa y cierto tono de confianza. ¿ Ese era el salvador del que hablo Sakura?,¿podría confiar en él?. Eso no importaba, su vida, la vida en su vientre, y la de los pequeños Konohamaru y Moegi, estaban en las manos de ese joven de voz atractiva, melodiosa y potente. Trago en un intento de deshacer sus miedos… en vano.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la presión de calidos dedos retiró la venda de sus ojos, inmunes a la presencia del joven. Ojos azabaches que parecian huecos ante la oscuridad a sus ojos, ojos que destilaban cierta prepotencia que te hacia desviar la mirada, ojos que… le recordaron a los jades de Haruno Sakura.

- He odio hablar de ti Sasuke Uchiha…-

Una ceja negra se alzo mientras una sonrisa arrogante se cruzaba por su rostro. Esto no podría ser bueno…

- ¿Cosas buenas, Cosas malas?- Respondió monótono, con un leve rastro de curiosidad. De nuevo su subconsciente, una voz molesta, muy molesta le gritaba: Esto no es bueno…

-¿te consideras malo?- Contraataco Kurenai, esta vez con tono de seguridad.

- Depende de lo que te hayan dicho, responderé a eso- Demonios la mujer era buena, ¿que le pasaba al mundo con él? Cuando menos se lo espera podría recibir noticias verdaderamente…

-Conoces a Haruno Sakura- eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y como buen hombre no lo habría de negar, pero tampoco de afirmar, como buen militar. – Le salvaste la vida- continuo kurenai. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, – y lo agradece…-

-Dudo que lo vaya hacer…- interrumpió Sasuke, por primera vez hablando sin pensar, años de entrenamiento psicológico y ahí estaba: Derrotado ante el bien y el mal. Podía sentir el camino hasta la base y mansión Uchiha. Camino al futuro funeral de esos seres…

-¿tanto te importa?-

Las cejas de Sasuke ese alzaron, le había agarrado, por primera… no segunda vez con la guardia baja (recordando el escupitajo de Sakura).- Sakura es la persona mas… valiente que he conocido- Respondió Sasuke vacilante.- o estúpida…-

- Yo no hablaba de Sakura- Respondió Kurenai, con una clara satisfacción ante lo logrado. El rostro de Sasuke se volvió una interrogante.- Hablo de seguir las reglas, hablo de esto… de cumplir-

- Hace dos meses te habría dicho que…- ladeo su cabeza negativamente, con cierta sonrisa melancólica- Hace dos meses no me habría tomado la molestia de estar aquí, porque… hace dos meses no conocía a Haruno Sakura.-

Sin previo aviso el Uchiha se levanto hasta la anonadada Kurenai, cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos.

- Hagas lo que hagas… no le permitas regresar- Susurro Kurenai, sabia lo que eso significaba, ellos eran simple carnada. Morirían en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

- Estarán bien…- respondió Sasuke.

El sonido de la puerta chirriante los volvió a la realidad, afuera Deidara esperaba, con rostro desconcertado y pícaro.

-Vaya buenos gustos que tiene, Señor- el rubio le guiño el ojo al moreno, el cual se dedico a ignorarlo olímpicamente. El rubio carraspeo. – Bien zorra, bienvenida al infierno.-

* * *

... Bueno aunque no estoy motivada, estoy falta de inspiracion y se que no estoy cumpliendo con los dia que dije que actualizare pero estoy aprovechando con cualquier tiempito libre para subir un capitulo y adelantar la historia. Pero esta ultima se me esta siendo dificil, ya que no me siento del todo motivada, la verdad estoy en algo que llamo: Periodo de frustracion. Ya que solo escribo por cumplir, no por pasion. Al principio me sentia muy motivada por el apoyo, ahora agradezco a los que me siguen y m envian reviews la verdad son por los que adelanto y trato de continuar la historia, pero la verdad necesito una motivacion.

Musa... ¿donde has ido?

Ah, ustedes queria un poco mas de "sustancia" por asi decirle al fic, ahora es cuando esto esta empezando. Y aun tengo pensado hacer la segunda parte eso no cambia. Ahorita estoy estancada. Aun asi espero reviews: criticas, saludos, etc... Siempre seran cordialmente recibidas. Aunque no los nombre, GRACIAS a TODOS por APOYARME se han ganado un lugarcito en mi corazoncito, ya que al leer un review de un perfil conocido es algo... que en pocas palabras se siente mas que bien; el saber que te apoyen con tus fics, que te ayuden a mejorar es algo que se toma mucho en cuenta por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA TEDIOSA TAREA DE UN REVIEW, pero como dicen... Toda accion tiene su reaccion. Asi que aqui eta la de ustedes.

Uuuf, Vaya. Y despues estoy buscando a mi musa. xD


	9. Chapter 9

¿Por que de repente esa sensación?

Ese retorcimiento de sus intestinos, la fuerte presión de su pecho, esa falta de aire, esas ganas de llorar…

-¿Sakura que te sucede?- Exacto ¿que le sucedía?, era como si de repente, el mundo se te fuera de las manos, como si la vida te contrajera, era una sensación de muerte… sensación que no sentía desde la muerte de su padre.

La calida mano de Neji apretando su cintura, y la otra tomando su temperatura, la llevaron de nuevo a la tierra. -¿quieres que llame a Naruto, Hinata…?- los ojos perlas de Neji la miraba con preocupación, la cual era envidiada en ese momento por cualquiera del centro comercial. Tenia que decir algo, ese muchacho iba a morir de preocupación e impotencia en cualquier momento, y fue suficiente con el tiempo que estuvo en cautiverio para preocupar aun más, a uno de sus mejores amigos…

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír y tomar el rostro en ese momento pálido del joven. – E-estoy BIEN- tomo un respiro mientras organizaba sus pensamientos… esa sensación no podía ser nada bueno. – Vamos por Hinata y Naruto…-

.

.

.

Hacia ya dos meses que había regresado, seria mentira decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, porque después de una situación así nada vuelve hacer como antes, por algo la vida cambia, y en ese punto queda detenido en un ANTES y un DESPUÉS de…

Como por ejemplo: Ahora, sus amigos no la dejaban sola ni un segundo, y no es que eso le incomodara, pero esos "amigos" eran Neji y Gaara. Y como buen amigo; Naruto no la iba a dejar sola así tuviera que coserse a ella… aunque en realidad era lo ultimo que faltaba. Ino y Hinata ahora pasaban parte de su tiempo en el pequeño departamento de soltera de Sakura, y Shikamaru, el único cuerdo entre esos paranoicos que la ayudaba a escapar para unos tragos, y observar el cielo como en los buenos tiempos, aunque muy en el fondo, él tampoco podía dejarla sola.

Y esto no le incomodaba, por el contrario le encantaba, pero es cierto… ella necesitaba su intimidad, organizar sus pensamientos. Esos silencios que funcionan para entrar a una total relajacion. Pero estos escasos tiempos quedaban reducidos a estudiar y a nuevas campañas contra el impuesto estudiantil.

Después del ajetreado día de salida con Hinata, Naruto y Neji. Por fin estaba sola en su departamento. Por lo visto en la tienda de lencería, Hinata no la visitaría hoy, y Shikamaru e Ino tenían unos buenos tiempos de intimidad… por no decir todo el día… Gaara estaba de viaje, y al parecer Neji estaba empezando a salir con una joven llamada Ten-Ten. Y muy en el fondo Sakura lo agradecía…

Sonrió cuando encontró su acogedor apartamento, repleto de libros y un desorden moderado, completamente SOLO.

-o-

La intimidad en pareja no era pecado, ¡que va!. Y menos cuando es amor.

Las caderas de Ino marcaban el ritmo, mientras sus gemidos y los de Shikamaru llenaban el silencio. Sin duda laguna Ino era una diosa en cuestiones de… amor.

- I-Ino…- Y por lo mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no llegar con ella al éxtasis, por que otra sensación completamente paralela a esa le hacia sentir ligeramente incomodo, le hacia sentir… observado. Él no era tonto, sabia que este día sucedería, - muy inoportunos por cierto-

- Ya…casi- Gimió Ino, en una ultima sacudida su cuerpo se encorvo, pero antes de poder disfrutarlo Shiakamru ya había salido de la cama, cubriendo su anatomía con lo primero que encontró: sus boxers y los jeans.- ¿pero que te sucede?- Grito histérica Ino mientras se cubría con una de las sabanas.

- Vístete, tenemos que irnos… ¿Quién esta con Sakura?, esto…no…- el joven buscaba entre el desorden lo que parecía una camiseta.

- Armario, a la derecha justo con tus jeans- respondió indiferente Ino, Sakura era su amiga… pero no había tenido sexo con Shikamaru desde mas de 4 meses, lo necesitaba y sucede esto.

- ¡Por Dios Ino vístete!- Grito Shikamaru súbitamente nervioso.

¿ Se había perdido de algo?. Pero antes de darse cuenta: ropa interior, una camisa de hombre y unos jeans bastante holgados cubrieron su rostro.

- Están aquí…- murmuro Shikamaru, sus ojos afilados y marrones mostraban todo pánico y miedo que jamás había visto.

Ino asintió, mientras se vestía rápida y torpemente con la ayuda de su novio. La mano de Shikamaru se deslizo por su mesa de noche, de donde saco un 9 mm. – No dejare que te suceda algo…- Dijo el joven tomando con una mano el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Ino.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Vaya, Vaya… suelta el arma muchachito, o are que rompas esa palabra- la voz seca que sonaba a espaldas de Shikamaru, quito el seguro del arma, haciendo ese sonido tan horrible, pero no mas horrible como ver como apuntaba a su novia.

Su mundo se lleno de impotencia soltando el arma mientras sus labios formaban un: "Perdóname", para su novia. Los labios de Ino le respondieron con un… "Te amo".

Y la pareja quedo inconsciente mientras eran llevados "bajo la ley".

-o-

- Naruto-kun…- como le gustaba que dijera su nombre, que lo susurrara con esa inocencia, ese amor, lo volvía loco…- será, será mejor que te detengas…- murmuro de nuevo Hinata; algo no estaba bien. Y no era el hecho de que estaban a punto de hacer el amor, era diferente. Por su parte Naruto gruño molesto, mientras a su pesar se separaba de Hinata.

- Bien…- Respondió de mala gana, mientras con su pecho desnudo se recostaba de nuevo.

- No te molestes Naruto-kun, solo quiero asegurarme de algo…- dijo la morena mientras que con un calido beso en los labios de su novio se levantaba de la cama. Tenia que asegurarse que sus amigas estaban bien, solo era una precaución, una simple corazonada. Lo mas seguro es que estaba paranoica, pero nada le quitaba que llamara.

Tomo el teléfono de la cocina. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente, no había tono, pulso varias veces el botón para colgar, pero no había tono, estaba muerto, tal vez era el cable. Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el cable del teléfono. Pero su mente actuó como un robot. El cable estaba _cortado,_ por unas tijeras…

Su cuerpo autómata se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos eléctricos de Naruto, ojos que le gritaban que escapara, al igual que el ve gemido de su boca, la cual era tapada por una mano encuerada.

-¡Naruto-kun!- ahogo un gritillo mientras ignoraba la mirada del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia él como el temblor de sus piernas le permitía. Pero antes de llegar una mano encuerada la tomo de la nuca, arrodillándola con fuerza, mientras en vano intentaba luchar para llegar junto a su novio.

- ¡Arg me mordió!- gruño uno de los hombres encapuchados.

- ¡Maldito suéltala!- dijo entre dientes el rubio, mientras se levantaba como poseso hacia el hombre que se atrevió a lastimar a su novia…

Pero el sonido de un arma silenciada, dejo a todos los presentes en su sitio.

-o-

_Como si la vida se contrajera…_

Su cuerpo se elevo de su cama mientras intentaba respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras sus manos temblorosas retiraban el sudor frío de su frente y las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos…

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué esa sensación?

Apretó la almohada contra su pecho. En un intento de calmarse. No, esto era mucho mas grande, era un mal presentimiento. Necesitaba asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Alzo el brazo hasta la mesa de noche, tuvo tantear varias cosas para asegurarse de que una de ellas era su celular, tomo el aparato en sus manos y levanto la tapa, sus jades brillaron mientras el ceño fruncido buscaba las llamadas recientes. Pero…

¿Si solo eran ideas suyas?

Lo mas seguros a esas horas de las noches es que ellos estarían en su intimidad como pareja, no debía interrumpirlos. Y lo que menos quería era darle la razón a Ino de que se buscara un novio.

Apretó la almohada a su cabeza, ahogando un grito que retumbaría hasta el otro lado del mundo. Arrojo el teléfono a un lado de su cama.

Estaba _Paranoica._

* * *

_Chacharan.... =)_

_Espero mis reviews! muuuuuuuuuuchos. Entre mas manden mas rapdio actualizare, ya que ahora voy por el capitulo 12. AUn no he empezado el 13 :S._

_Espero sus criticas!_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Angustia. Si, esa sola palabra podía definir la noche de Haruno Sakura. Pero no obstante se iba ganar por ese sentimiento, a penas al crepúsculo, a los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por su departamento, salto de su cama, directa a su baño. Tendría que buscar una buena excusa para aquella visita a esas horas en casa de sus amigos. Por eso haría algo de tiempo.

Después de todo, ellos _estaban_ bien…

Luego de una ducha y un buen desayuno, lista para su día en la universidad, no sin antes asegurarse del estado de sus amigos; Haruno Sakura se encontraba en su Toyota lista para un nuevo día.

Aparco el carro en la pequeña casa de Naruto y Hinata. Un gesto de desconfianza se cruzo en su rostro. Todo estaba extremadamente calmado. Y en una urbanización donde habitara Naruto, eso era en extremo raro.

Y más aun la sensación de Angustia en su pecho.

_Vamos… de seguro duermen._ Se animo así misma, mientras guardaba las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su jeans.

Toco varias veces el timbre, la puerta, y hasta grito a sus amigos.

Nada.

Eso era lo que conseguía de respuesta. La opresión en su pecho crecía cada vez más. La culpa, preocupación, el miedo, y sobre todo la ANGUSTIA. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hasta la puerta trasera, pero más que puerta, lo que consiguió solo hizo que los latidos de su corazón y los pasos de sus pies estuvieran en sintonía.

_No…_

Exasperada, angustiada, desquiciada…. Rastros de vidrio, y sangre estaban por la pequeña cocina. Sin darle tregua a locura salto –literalmente- hasta las escaleras, subiendo no sin antes caer varias veces hasta la habitación principal.

Todo fue comprobado, sus pies cayeron dejándola de rodillas ante la situación. Literal y metafóricamente hablando. Si las gotas de sangre que vio en la cocina la dejaron mal, esto sin duda la superaba. Nadie sobreviviría a un derrame tan semejante como el que tenia a sus narices. Ni siquiera estaba seco. Solo unas horas, fueron suficientes para acabar con lo más importante para ella. Pero antes de desquiciarse, el pequeño rastro de esperanza entro como aquel rayito de luz.

_Ino…_

Sin darle tregua a ningún otro pensamiento, salto – de nuevo- literalmente hasta la planta baja, corriendo a su vehiculo.

Apretó el volante haciendo crujir el cuero, cada kilómetro que avanzaba, solo le hacia perder aun mas las esperanzas, y cada esperanza que perdía le hacia planear la liberación de sus amigos.

El trafico no fue problema para Sakura, no cuando solo se tiene en mente le bienestar de sus mejor amigos, su única familia…

Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente prudencial – o lógica- para colocar el freno de mano, o siquiera apagar el vehiculo, de un salto llego hasta la entrada del edificio, las escaleras se abrieron en su camino, y corriendo de dos en dos fue a parar a su destino…

La puerta entreabierta, la hizo fruncir el ceño lo suficiente como para que doliera. No tenia armas, no sabia lo que le deparaba el entrar a la habitación de su mejor amiga. Pero morir ya no estaba en sus planes, no sin antes haber recuperado a sus amigos.

Con paso silencioso, entro al conocido departamento, las revistas de moda de Ino estaba regadas por la pequeña sala, el juego de ajedrez de Shikamaru estaba destrozado…

Trato de retener las lagrimas pero estaba ya estaba haciendo su camino por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto dolor le tenia preparado la vida?, ¿Cuantos golpes resistiría mas de esta?,

-¿Que coño hice….?- murmuro, justo al llegar a la desordenada y única habitación del lugar, _los_ había _perdido_… su pecho empezaba a doler, y mucho, su garganta ardía y sus sollozos rompieron levemente le silencio.

Toda perseverancia, toda valentía, su voluntad… estaba hecho añicos.

¿De que sirve luchar, cuando no tienes un por ellos?

¿De que sirve sobrevivir, cuando no tienes un quien?

…

Sus cejas se arquearon levemente, mientras su nariz, su olfato, su sentido… le jugaba una mala pasada, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba hacia presencia, ese aroma que solo podía ser de un solo hombre le hacia una mala jugada en ese momento. No se iba a permitir abrir sus ojos, al fin su mente comprobaba el límite del dolor, llevándole a la locura.

…. O eso quiso pensar.

-Sakura- y su aliento como su voz retumbo tanto en la habitación como en su mente.

Su mente trabajo a mil por hora, lo que pareció ser la mención de su nombre, resulto ser una inyección de adrenalina en su cuerpo, con dosis de neta ira.

-¿ Por… que Uchiha?- él tenia el descaro de quedarse, de nombrarla, solo saber que llevo su chaleco en su cuerpo le causaba repulsión, y que él diga su nombre con tanto… ¿sentimiento?, solo podría causarle un asco. El se lo advirtió: sino hablaba, sus amigos la pagarían, y ahora estaba ahí, seguramente echándoselo en cara, esperando a ver su reacción, su debilidad… podía sentir sus ojos azabaches en su espalda, sintiendo todo el regocijo de la victoria, de su debilidad. Y ella sintiendo la rabia consigo misma por confiar en él, por creer en él, ¡era tan estúpida!

Por que ella pensó que él, solo tal vez, podría ser diferente. Pero no, ahí le demostraba que era igual a todos los Uchihas.

Y nada se pudo comparar con esa sensación de cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, que hizo que involuntariamente se cerrara en un puño. Se giro solo para encararlo, solo parar que tuviera en cuenta que ella… también podía ser cruel, ser mala…

¡Pero que equivocada estaba!, tan pronto sintió esa mirada azabache preocupada encararla, tan pronto como su aliento choco contra su nariz, tan pronto detuvo con esa delicadeza que lo caracterizaba a su puño, tan pronto como le dijo esas palabras: Supo que él era diferente…

- Estoy contigo, no estas sola- Le Susurro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lugar correcto. Junto a ella. Siendo como siempre su salvador, de algún modo Salvador que con su llegada solo marcaba desgracias. Pero ahora se sentía… completo. Si, ella dos meses después, aun con ese dolor encima, aun completamente rota por dentro, ella seguía teniendo ese brillo en sus jades que tanto le caracterizo y tanto le gustaba, ahora sin duda ya no era ese despojo humano… no. y le gustaba tanto que de alguna forma ella estuviera bien, aunque fuera físicamente.

-¿Están bien?- Ojala pudiera decirle que si, pero ahora él se había pasado a su bando. Solo podía asegurarle, que en un tiempo… no lo estarían.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos- Dijo, con ese tono que le parecía meloso, pero que inexplicablemente le era espontáneo con ella.

- ¿por que?- Y El tono de su voz volvió, a ser fuerte y seguro- como molesto y fastidioso-. Su cuerpo, ahora ya no estaba abrazado con el de él. Por lo contrario había tomado distancia, y ahora sus brillantes jades lo miraban con tantos sentimientos juntos: Incertidumbre, desconfianza, dolor, incógnita, confort.

¡Oh!, como le hizo bien el ultimo sentimiento. Quería ser sincero con ella, pero él exactamente no sabia el por que.

Y ella lo entendió. Después de todo ya no estaba sola. Y de alguna forma él no le había dado pie para desconfiar, no, y no lo haría.

Por ahora no importaban quienes eran los aliados, el pasado, ni los apellidos.

- Solo quiero salvar a mis amigos- Respondió completamente segura.- solo eso-

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, esa era la Haruno Sakura que dejo libre. Esa era la que lo había cambiado.

-¿Que tienes pensado?- Pregunto el Uchiha.

* * *

El reecuentro espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sino... esperen la prooooxima continuacion. Entre muchos mas reviews mas rapido actualizo asi q esmerence porque yo tambien lo hago.


	11. Chapter 11

Su corazón le pedía a gritos que hablase, que dijera todo y cada uno de los nombres involucrados, lo que tenia planeado hacer… Todo lo que les diera información para que lo dejaran…

Pero traicionaría no solo a su patria, sino a su mejor amiga, pero a favor salvaría a su amado.

Pero podía ver debajo esa venda los ojos azules eléctricos de Naruto, podía verlos pero no descifrarlos, ¿que era eso? ¿Desilusión?, ¿esperanza?, ¿preocupación?

Un espejo falso los separaba, la pierna de Naruto había empeorado desde la noche pasada, lo torturaban de maneras anticuadas y dolorosas, y él no hablaba, pero se pregunto a si misma, y tal vez fuera egoísta, pero, ¿ el hablaría si la estuvieran maltratando a sus ojos?. El seguro del arma del rubio que golpeaba a Naruto fue retirado. Los ojos perla de Hinata trataron desviar la vista, pero el joven la tomo con sus morenas manos y susurro.

- Que lastima…-

Y aunque no pudo desviar su mirada, en ese momento lo agradeció. Una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de Naruto, y pudo leer esos labios que tanto conocía.

"No se quien es Sakura"

Tal vez el no hablaría, pero ella por salvarlo si.

- Si, conocemos a Haruno Sakura- empezó la Hyuuga.

Itachi elevo la comisura de sus labios en un gesto casi imperceptible.

Y fue para la Hyuuga como si hubiera detenido la guillotina de Naruto Uzumaki, enseguida el joven quedo solo en la habitación, bajando su cabeza sin desparecer su sonrisa.

Solo tenia que hablar y él estaría a salvo. Pero…

¿Y Sakura?.

- Pero antes… quiero que curen la pierna de Naruto- dijo decidida la Hyuuga, sin separar la mirada de su amado.

- No estas en derecho de exigir nada- Pobre ilusa, la joven pensaba que estaban ahí por que eran importantes. Pero no, ellos eran una mera carnada, carnada que poco a poco sabría que funcionaria, y aunque no estaba en los planes ella hablaría.

Hinata dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. – Como dije conozco a Haruno Sakura y se que no vendrá si uno de nosotros esta muerto- o si, ella lo sabia. No eran más que carnada. De la mesa de la habitación de "interrogación" tomo un vaso de vidrio con agua, la cual derramo por el lugar y con solo apretar un poco el vaso se rompió cortando la mano de la Hyuuga, con su otra mano tomo uno de los vidrios y lo tomo con firmeza llevándola hasta la muñeca. – Y con gusto cumpliría eso, así que…- apretó el vidrio contra su muñeca- que esperan para arreglar la pierna de Naruto-.

Por amor se pueden hacer mucho más que locuras…

-o-

_Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji…._

El nombre de su amigo se repetía constantemente, con un eco en su mente, esa era la prioridad; asegurarse que estaba bien. Luego de llamar a Sabaaku no Temari y asegurarse de que Gaara no saliera del país del viento fuera lo fuera, se encontraba ahí, a punto de romper un teléfono publico ante la presión de sus manos, y presión del momento…

-¿Diga?- el sonido ronco y grave de la voz de Neji hizo que diera un respingo, tanto de felicidad como de total susto. ¿Como iba a manejar el asunto, cuando el protector primo de Hinata, se enterara que esta estaba secuestrada?

-¿Diga?- Repitió, haciendo que la mente de Sakura se apresurara al presente. Trato de normalizar su respiración, y rogó por primera vez a Dios que la voz le saliera totalmente espontánea…

-¡Neji-Kun!- Solo con dos palabras unos tonos de su voz desafinaron, Demonios, Dios no escucho sus ruegos. Aclaro su garganta. -¿Como estas?-

_Espontánea, Espontánea…_

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?- La joven pelirosa trago grueso, mientras Neji no solo preguntaba, sino que, muy propio de él, demandaba saber su estado. Y para agregarle condimento a la situación Sasuke parecía ajeno a que era una total y horrible mentirosa. Sus ojos jades parecían hacer cambios de luces mientras el azabachado alzaba una ceja.

- No me has respondido Neji-kun- Dijo Sakura normalizando su tono de voz, pero al decir Neji, y el solo hecho de pensar en ese momento en Hinata hizo que su voz se quebrara.

El Hyuuga gruño por el auricular.

- _¿Que sucede Neji-kun?, ¿Quién es?- _una voz femenina se escucho cerca de Neji, y esa fue la luz del tunes de Sakura.

- Oh, ¿estas con Ten-ten?- _Dime que si, dime que si…_

- _Si, estoy en el país del Viento_,- Dijo cortante el Hyuuga – _Voy a conocer a sus padres_- agrego con tono de voz avergonzado.

Sakura por su parte pudo sentirse como si encestara una pelota de Básquet en su respectivo sitio.

-o-

"_Mándale saludos a Ten-ten suerte Neji-Kun"_

Estaba totalmente seguro que a Haruno Sakura le sucedía algo. Y algo muy grave como para no querer decírselo.

- Neji-kun…- pero unos ojos color marrones brillantes demandaron su atención.- ¿quien era?-

- Sakura, era Sakura Haruno.- Dijo el Hyuuga con su ceño fruncido- Ten-Ten, ¿te molestaría si regreso a Konoha?, Prometo que _los_ _pasare_ _buscando_…-

La joven de coletas alzo sus cejas, ese no era el decidido Hyuuga con que estaba saliendo, hacia mas de un año.- ¿P-por que?- balbuceo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento-

* * *

Cof Cof... Entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizo ( lo sé, chantajista). Y asi quiero pasar de una los proximos capitulos TT_TT soy mala!! y ya veran porque...


	12. Chapter 12

Una pequeña sala se extendía por su campo de visión, las paredes beige; o lo que alcanzaba a ver ya que casi toda la habitación estaba repleta de estantes con libros y más libros. En el centro de esta sala, dos escalones mas abajo estaba un enorme sofá, el cual al frente tenia una pequeña mesita llena de portarretratos, y revistas, siguiendo la mesita se encontraba un Televisor Panasonic, el cual estaba repleto de polvo, por lo cual dedujo que casi nunca lo usaba… Con tantos libros.

A los laterales del sofá unos Puffs de color Negro mantenían la forma original de sus últimos ocupantes. Un gran ventanal se extendía por la pequeña sala dando de lleno la luz de la luna a la desordenada habitación, sin separaciones ni puertas, estaba la cocina a no más de 5 pasos. Era diminuta nada mas con una pequeña mesa con 5 amontonados banquitos, las lacenas eran de un color blanco, casi amarillento. La nevera no era ni de última generación ni de las menos actualizadas.

Y entre estas dos habitaciones un pasillo pequeño se extendía al fondo, con una puerta al final y dos a los laterales.

- Bueno, no es un Lujo, pero esperaremos aquí- Dijo Sakura tirando sus llaves y el chaleco a una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta. Ahora mas calmada, y en la comodidad de su casa, planearían la forma de rescatar a sus amigos, Si ella y Sasuke. Aunque pensara ella que tener a Uchiha Sasuke como casi un perrito faldero- ya que este último no dejaba de seguirle-, no solo le provocaba cierta molestia, sino un bienestar, algo parecido a la protección e incomodidad juntas. Incomodidad claro ya que cada vez que escuchabas sus pasos detrás de los suyos el nudo en su estomago lo apretaban cada vez mas y mas. Y aunque más le incomodara su presencia, tenía que admitirlo… No se sentía sola.- Prepare algo de comer…- Dijo casi autómata, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Quien lo diría, estaba el departamento de Sakura Haruno. De una Haruno. No sabía si gritarle eso a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro, u odiarse el resto de su vida. Suspiro mientras que recorría la habitación con su mirada azabache, la mejor forma de explicar ese lugar era con el mismo nombre de su dueña. Era perfectamente, y en todo su esplendor igual a ella, y eso a él, aun sin saber porque le parecía entre fascinante, y grotesco. Y no conforme con eso le hacia sentir a parte de un completo desconocido en ese mundo, una sensación de bienestar, que solo encontraba cuando ella estaba cerca. Cuando aspiraba ese aroma que tenia cada zona de su cuerpo y ahora lo aspiraba en cantidades por el apartamento…

Era en exceso Haruno Sakura.

- Ponte cómodo- La voz de ella lo incitaba, y aunque no lo hacia con esa intención, el sentía como el trozo de manzana prohibida bajaba por su esófago. Y le encantaba. ¡Le encantaba!. ¡Ja! Tomen eso Obito e Itachi.

Las cejas rosadas de Sakura se alzaron, al ver como Sasuke recorría la sala con una sonrisa que nunca había visto, una sonrisa que solo él podía hacer, una sonrisa que sin saber un porque le había dejado completamente hechizada. Automáticamente su ceño se frunció contrayendo todo atisbo de felicidad, en una mueca de horror, y espanto. ¡No era el momento para pensar ese _tipo_ de cosas!.

-o-

No le costo mucho conseguir boleto para Konoha, ya que el solo ostentar esos ojos perlas y el apellido Hyuuga, era el pase para el mejor puesto en el avión, el cual por cierto no tenia tantos pasajeros, aunque eso no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, teniendo ya en mente que era solo, y tal vez el único hombre que viaja a un país de regreso que casi esta en guerra civil. Por eso evito por todos los medio regresar con Ten-Ten, no hasta asegurarse que todos y cada uno de sus amigos estaban bien.

La luz roja de Abrochar sus cinturones se encendió.

_-Bienvenidos a la Línea de vuelo especializada en su comodidad, les habla su servidora Konan-_

-o-

Se sentía en extremo débil, aun sin saber un porque exacto su pierna ya había sido del todo atendida. Solo rogaba a Dios, que Hinata no hubiera hecho alguna locura. Y no solo ella, casi por relejo los jades brillantes de Sakura le miraron… Si tan solo no fuera tan terca, y fuera un poco más cobarde.

¡Ja!, estaba hablando de su casi hermana… era en vano desear que se alejara de ellos con todas las fuerzas, era demasiado sobre protectora.

Ya había tenido varios encuentros con unos tantos "expertos en el arte de la verdad", y aunque el dolor después de interminables torturas no solo fisicas, sino psicológicas, le iba acosar hasta la muerte. Pero él no iba hablar…

Y tenía toda la certeza de que su novia y amigos no hablarían…

-o-

Itachi coloco a la Hyuuga, la cual estaba en estado deplorable, tomo sin mucha consideración su cráneo y lo apretó con unas vigas de metal impidiéndole el movimiento.

- Me asegurare de que… Sakura se apresure…- Dijo Iachi mientras los demás terminaban de sujetar a Hinata, colocaron sin mucha delicadeza unas cintas adhesivas a sus parpados para que estuvieran al tanto de que ella mirara, que observara, todo con lujo y detalles.

¡Oh como quería que gritara de dolor!. Sobre todo después de la hermosa rubia, y la del tal Shikamaru, al ver como esta era forzada y violada a sus ojos… su expresión no tenia precio. Por nada Uchiha Itachi era temido.

Y no solo disfrutaba, muy en fondo aquellos jóvenes pagaban cada una de las noches sin saber el paradero del traidor de su Hermano, podría ser un Uchiha, seria su hermano menor, y por sobre todo su sangre… Pero era un TRAIDOR.

Se coloco en las sombras, mientras Hinata era forzada a ver una enorme pantalla que en estos momentos no trasmitía nada. Itachi sonrío de lado,

Esto iba a ser bueno. Llevo su teléfono a su oreja y marco la tecla de marcación rápida. No repico dos veces cuando una voz femenina le atendió.

-_Itachi-sama…-_

-Konan, que empiece la función…-

Y dicho esto cerro su teléfono devolviéndolo a su bolsillo. No pasaron mas de 30 segundos cuando la pantalla paso a en vivo.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y peinado elegante, les miraba con sus ojos del mismo color. Podría decirse que era hermosa, sobre todo con el traje de azafata que realzaba su figura.

- bien, Hinata…- Comenzó Itachi acercándose a la Hyuuga, la cual luchaba con las ganas de desmayarse. No tardo mucho en que en sus perlados ojos se reflejaran las imágenes de la enorme pantalla. Justo amordazado, y semi-desnudo se encontraba su primo, en un rincón de lo que parecía ser un avión.

-¡Neji- Onisan!- grito la Hyuuga desesperada, mientras en un iracundo intento de escapar, logro solo asegurarse y lastimarse aun más.

_-¿a Donde me llevan?- _la voz gruesa y perturbada de su primo hizo que unas lagrimas corrieran de sus mejillas, nublando por completo su vista.

- _se puede decir que tuviste suerte_- Hablo la mujer que filmaba en vivo.- Neji-chan.

_El Hyuuga gruño._

_-o-_

Dos hombres fornidos tomaron a Neji de los brazos, mientras el luchaba para resistirse, tenia una vida por delante, y no solo eso, no era su vida la que tenia por delante…

_Ten-ten…_

Pensaba desesperadamente el Hyuuga mientras era arrastrado hasta la puerta. Solo podía ver muy poco y no le gustaba… Todo lo que veía aparte de cielo, era mar, y no un mar cualquiera era el océano.

-o-

_- Te dije que tuviste suerte…-_

Hinata mordió su labio inferior mientras este sangraba ante su presión, trataba en vano de zafarse, tenía esa sensación incontrolable de salvar a su primo. No podía verlo de esa forma…

- ¡Neji-onisan!- Grito de nuevo con mas lagrimas en los ojos, mientras estos por reflejo buscaban cerrarse en vano.

-o-

- Que disfrutes del mar…- Susurro uno de los hombres. No presto mucha atención a esto, solo tenia como fuerza los ojos achocolatados de su amada esperándolo en el océano.

No supo cuando ni donde, pero el aire impactaba directo en su rostro, mientras intentaba evitar la dolorosa caída…

-o-

La trasmisión termino cuando el cuerpo de su primo impacto contra el mar…

- Hmp, Uno menos…- Dijo Itachi con Frialdad, mientras degustaba los suculentos gritos de dolor de Hinata. –Deidara-san, has una copia de ese video…-

* * *

espero reviews...:) MUUUCHOS


	13. Chapter 13

No sabía como explicar realmente como había terminado ahí; durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, en el regazo de Sasuke. Era en efecto inexplicable. Empezó a especular el hecho de que la leche estaba en estado putrefacto y no se dio cuenta, o ¡lo suficientemente cansada para cometer semejante estupidez!. Eran una de esas dos.

Pero aunque su mente le gritaba que se alejara de ese hombre, en otras palabras que retirara el brazo de _él_, de _su_ cintura. Su corazón le jugaba diferente; este se comparaba a un metrónomo con el péndulo fuera de si, mas parecido a una posesión. Era prácticamente ilógico que corazón latiera tan rápido, como si se encontrara poseso, y si fuera el caso, la pregunta no era por que. Sino ¿de que?.

_¡Oh, no!. ¡No puede ser Haruno Sakura!... ¿acaso…yo….?_

Como si de un chinche se hubiera tratado, se aparto del perfecto y pétreo cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Su rostro se veía tan calmado y juvenil, su mentón apoyado de su brazo, y esa postura soberbia que le caracterizaba en todo. No fueron los pensamientos que tuvo que le hizo apartar su mirada tan abruptamente de Sasuke, no. Sino la mirada azabache mirando con una curiosidad y pizca de intriga.

Los labios de Sakura se entrevieron para formular palabras, aunque su mente se debatía no en que decir, sino como pensar. Los azabaches de Sasuke siguieron el punto en el suelo que causaba tal interés en Sakura. El moreno alzo sus cejas…

Había escuchado de despertares amargos, algunos felices…pero este no estaba en ninguna de esas categorías. Bueno Sakura no estaba en ninguna categoría normal…

- S-será mejor que nos preparemos… nos espera un largo día- y dicho y hecho la pelirosa salio como alma que lleva el diablo, dando largas zancadas en su estrecho pasillo, no sin antes tropezar con uno que otro libro.

Al verse en el espejo de su habitación, un pequeño gruido escapo sus labios.

¿¡Como Uchiha Sasuke podía verse tan perfecto una mañana!?. ¿Acaso tenía un pacto con el diablo o algo parecido?, No por supuesto que no, él era el diablo materializado. Mientras Ella era un desastre mañanero; el reflejo de una resaca que nunca tuvo… él era un perfecto sinónimo de Belleza.

-Descarado…-

-o-

No había dormido tan cómodo en años. Podía sentir todavía en su suéter el olor de Sakura. Y en su mente aun tenía los jades, o lo que pudo enfocar de esos ojos brillantes, los cuales parecían un libro abierto escrito en un idioma, o código que no entendía.

No sabia que le pasaba; o estaba enfermo, se había golpeado en su cabeza, o había ingerido algo que sin duda le estaba afectado. ¡Pero no sabia como explicarlo!, no cuando la imagen de Sakura, y toda ella en general no escapaba de su mente.

Es mas ahora mismo de preguntaba que estaba haciendo. Y no sabia como explicar; ese nudo en su estomago al pensar que otro día con Sakura pasaría.

El timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Uch…Sasuke Abre la puerta! ¡Por favor!- escucho en la segunda habitación. Gruño por la interrupción, y de mala gana y con ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

Un joven moreno de cabellera negra, con facciones juveniles y algo enclenque lo recibió con una clara decepción, mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba una rosa y un paquete, en la izquierda se encontraba lo que parecía una carpeta.

Era el correo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al notar la rosa en su mano. ¿Era para Sakura?.

El joven carraspeo.-¿Sakura-san…todavía vive aquí?- inquirió el joven con el ceño fruncido, mientras retiraba de la vista de Sasuke la rosa.

_¿Sakura-san?, serás ridículo…_

_- Sasuke… ¿Quién es?-_ Se escucho dentro del apartamento.

La mirada negra del joven traspaso el cuerpo de Sasuke, y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

- eso parece- Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

El joven se obligo a mirarlo, no sin antes intentar poner a prueba lo de las miradas que matan…

- Firme aquí- Sasuke tomo el paquete sin darle importación. Firmando con su nombre y apellido diferente, despacho al joven.

Al cerrarse la puerta, una sonrisa de victoria se formo en su rostro. ¿Una Rosa?, por favor… Sakura no era la típica chica a la cual se le dan rosas.

Ella merecía más que una sola rosa, y un enclenque como él…

- ¿Quién era?- Una pelirosa, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, con unos jeans a la cadera y una camisa azul oscuro de tirantes, lo cuestiono. Él solo entrego el paquete con inercia.

Sakura no era una mujer cualquiera… Era LA mujer, para ser mas directos.

- Uhm… no tiene remitente- Murmuro la pelirosa al tener lo que parecía un VHS en sus manos. –Oh…- dentro de la envoltura una pequeña carta se encontraba, con una con caligrafía perfecta. –_ Disfruta, Haruno…-_ leyó Sakura.

Era tierna, luchadora, Inteligente, y directa. ¿Hermosa?... hasta el más minúsculos de sus defectos le parecía hermoso.

Terca, orgullosa, y odiosa. Pero protectora y amistosa.

Ella tenía que tener un hombre fuerte, un hombre que la ayudara cuando lo necesite, que la protegiese y se interpusiera en los problemas y ella.

Sakura coloco el VHS en el equipo de su televisor, – no sin antes toser un poco por el polvo- luego lo puso en _play_, no era el momento para ver un video, pero ¿Quién pudo haber enviado eso?, ¿con que fin? Se Arrodillo a una distancia del televisor.

La pantalla se coloco en negro. Y Sakura frunció su ceño. Sasuke solo permanecía detrás de ella, algo precavido, eso le daba mala espina.

_-¿a Donde me llevan?-_

_Neji…_

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo, y no temió por esto. Su respiración se volvió pausada.

- _se puede decir que tuviste suerte, Neji-chan-_

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. O eso intento. La mano tibia de Sasuke había detenido ese curso. Los jades de Sakura no se apartaban de la pantalla, por mucho que Sasuke forcejeó para que lo mirara.

_- Te dije que tuviste… –_

Una de las manos de Sasuke apago el televiso deteniendo el video. Se acuclilló de nuevo a la altura de la pelirosa. Estaba fría y miraba a la nada, sus jades estaban llorosos, gritando todo lo que su garganta no hacia.

Sus cejas se inclinaron, y sus azabaches se sintieron picosos de repente. Mientras una sensación de asesinar se extendió por su cuerpo… apretó su mandíbula… él estaba descartándose así mismo del hombre que necesitaba Sakura, no era la primera, sino la segunda vez que le fallaba. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de alejarse de ella, pero no lo lograría. Por mas que debía él no quería.

No podía vivir sin ella, y era egoísta. Y él era muy egoísta.

No podía protegerla, pero lo quería intentar, no quería verle llorar más nunca en su vida. Así le costara la vida.

No podía negarse más que no la amaba… por que la quería para él, la quería feliz, la quería segura y valiente. Quería a Sakura en todo su Esplendor.

- Sakura…- los sollozos no tardaron en llegar, mientras Sasuke acariciaba con infinita ternura el suave y sedoso cabello de la joven.- Lo siento tanto…-

Sentía tanto amarla, sentía tanto ser tan egoísta, sentía tanto haberle fallado, y sobre todo sentía el hecho de no protegerla.

Los delgados y finos brazos de Sakura se deslizaron por la cintura de Sasuke, hundiendo aun más su cara en el pecho de este.

- No te fallare, rescataremos a tus amigos, así que….- estaba en estado vegetativo, sentir la calidez de nuevo de Sakura era algo tan sofocante y delicioso, que estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que iba a decir. Por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke sentía su punto débil latir con mas frecuencia.- Apresurémonos- lo mejor seria mantener su mente ocupada así sea con un plan completamente irracional. Por el bien de ella y de él.

- Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura con ojos rojos, mientras aun las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sasuke tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. Y la miro fijamente.

- Gracias…- murmuro Sakura y era sincero, por mas difícil que le pareció, una sonrisa se surco en sus labios provocativos… incitándolo a besarlo. Acaricio el rostro de Sakura mientras retiraba los restos de lágrimas…

* * *

PD: Sin musa... Totalmente estancada.


	14. Chapter 14

El rubio carcajeaba gustoso con la revista. Ajeno a que su Teniente Coronel yacía con su ceja levantada y mirada altanera, justo a su espalda.

-Dediara- el hombre se levanto mientras la revista se estrellaba en un extremo de la habitación y con un "!Si Señor!" se colocaba firme. O lo que pudo ya que esa mirada azabache lo intimido sobre manera…

-Y-yo…señor lo siento- Balbuceo el joven. Pero fue enseguida cortado por su Teniente Coronel.

-Haruno Sakura…- Empezó Itachi con su mirada perdida y su ceño fruncido.-¿es hermosa?-

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿De cuando acá Itachi Uchiha se interesaba en una mujer?. Hizo una mueca antes de responder, ciertamente tenia de Hermosa lo salvaje que era. Si lo era y mucho.

- Un poco…- Mintió el rubio.

Itachi le dio la espalda y se detuvo.- Odio que me mientan Deidara…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar infundiéndole todo el miedo al rubio.- me dijeron por ahí que mas de uno intento violarla y no por tortura…-

-Bueno Señor, lo he de admitir es muy hermosa…-

-¿Qué tanto?- cuestiono el Mayor de los Uchihas.

Deidara alzo una ceja.

-M-mucho.-

El rostro monótono y pasivo de Itachi, se convirtió en un rostro que profanaba la maldad y el odio.

Ya no había duda, y estaba comprobado que su hermanito se encontraba con esa mujer. Sin más ni menos Uchiha Sasuke ahora era un rebelde. ¡Ja! Pero que bajo había caído su hermano.

Y no solo eso, él no era del tipo "boy Scout" que ayudan, por eso en un principio se le hizo difícil entender por que hermano se había marchado.

Pero ahora lo tenía claro…

Sasuke nunca fue de los que están detrás de una mujer, ya que casi siempre ellas estaban detrás de él. Y conoce a esta… Rebelde, que, no solo lo desafía sino también es inteligente y hermosa. Y…

Un prototipo diseñado para alterar a la sociedad. Y el corazón de Sasuke.

Ahora todos los hechos señalaban a la única verdad casi imposible que ahora al parecer pensaba su hermano.

No por nada era Itachi Uchiha señores…

Sasuke, se había enamorado – o algo parecido- de esa rebelde.

Sasuke, ahora era rebelde.

Sasuke ahora tenía un punto débil.

**Sasuke** ahora era **vulnerable.**

Y eso le hizo pensar… en que ahora Sakura tenia información y no solo eso, una mente que pensara por su aturdida y compulsiva personalidad.

Sakura no estaba sola. Y llegarían en cualquier momento, con su hermano.

Tal vez muchos pensaran que Itachi Uchiha era un vil asesino. Y no se equivocaban, pero ¡también era un humano!.

- Quiero que miren a Sasuke Uchiha como su enemigo- Dijo Itachi.- es una orden-

Un humano que no tenía una definición de lo que era el amor, un humano corrompido y sin sentimientos, llamado entre muchos: el Soldado perfecto.

Deidara afirmo.

-o-

¿Por qué Sasuke la miraba así?

¿Por qué el dolor se disminuía?

Al igual que la distancia…

Su aliento tembloroso choco contra los labios de Sasuke.

-Sakura…Yo no haría algo que tu no desees- Dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura con un brillo distinto en sus azabaches, un brillo de ¿amor?.

Sakura trago grueso y con dificultad ante el nudo de su garganta, aun no paraba de llorar, por más que la sensación de alivio se extendía por todo ella.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la joven. Ajena y tal vez ingenua ante la indirecta del Uchiha.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Sasuke. Una sonrisa de Felicidad.

- a _Esto_- Y el moreno se apodero dulcemente de los labios de la pelirosa, incitándola del mismo modo que lo hacia ella, solo que con mezclas de ternura y pasión.

Era imposible no estremecerse ante Sasuke, y fue imposible retener el suspiro de sus labios mientras estos se fundían en los de él. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Inexplicable, pero tan fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Capaz de llevarla a otro mundo lejos de lo que sentía, ajenos de cualquier cosa que les rodea.

Era como, -y aunque cursi para ambos. -despegar los pies de la tierra, todo el tiempo que el beso y el oxigeno les permitiera.

Eso era **amor.**

Ese temblor en sus manos, el calor en sus mejillas y el tamborileo de su corazón. Eran síntomas de algo que nunca sintió de esa manera, no un amor fraternal, un amor capaz de llevarla de ahí lejos, muy lejos.

Todo lo que Sasuke provocaba en ella, ahora tenia nombre. ¿Tenia que decirlo?, ¿él la entendería?, ¡¿Con que palabras?!.

Su facultad para hablar había sido hurtada. Miro esperanzada a los azabaches a milímetros de ella, para que estos le dijeran que no era la única que lo sentía…

-¿Me amas?- Pregunto Sasuke, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura.

¿Estaría en lo correcto?, ¿Era amor lo que veía en los jades?.

Los labios de Sakura besaron de nuevo los de Sasuke, esta vez con más fuerza y pasión. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Mas de lo que me imagine-

Sakura dejo caer su cuerpo en el de Sasuke, esperando que por obra y magia del amor, se fundieran y quedar así por siempre. Era irónico lo que hacia pensar el amor…

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron la espalda de Sakura. Era como acariciar una muñeca de porcelana, esperando que en cualquier momento esta se rompiera.

-Me gustarla quedar así por siempre contigo…- Escucho murmurar a Sakura. Lo que antes le hubiera hecho correr, ante la palabra que significaba eso (compromiso). Por lo contrario una sonrisa y una inexplicable sensación se extendieron por él.

Sakura sonrió, al darse cuenta que no era la única que sufría de taquicardias…

Ambos se levantaron, sin separarse del uno del otro.

Con el pesar del mundo, Sasuke se adelanto, pues sabía que ahora nada mas le importaba la facilidad de su amada, aunque esto costara la suya…

E implicaba una que otra diligencia.

-Sakura. Nos espera un largo día- Dijo Sasuke, y antes de poder ver el rostro de Sakura ante la verdad, la joven ya se encontraba tomando su chaleco.

- ¿el amor te hace lento?- Dijo con ironía la joven, aunque en su rostro la perdida de un gran amigo seguia latente. Pero la llegada de un amor le curaba muy lentamente el dolor.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, seguido de una mirada altanera. Rápidamente tomo la cintura de Sakura y besando su cuello dijo:

-No, tú eres la que me hace lento. _Amor_-

* * *

Recien salidito del word.

La inspiracion llego a mi como un balde de agua. =D

el fic continuara mediante mas reviews envien.

y debo decir que la segunda parte se llevar a acabo y es un poco corta cuando 10 capitulos como MAXIMO.

Aunque siento miedo pues muchos dicen que una segunda parte siempre daña la primera, pero con toda mia lama espero que no, ya que tengo varias ideas.

y He de decir, que no solo a este fic y su continuacion llego la inspiracion, ya que como dije mi perfil ( y lo actualizare pronto) se aproximan nuevos proyectos. Y la edicion de viejos, con el mismo argumento pero con titulo y algo diferente.

el cual uno se esta llevando acabo (como mirermione, siempre pidio uno :P) Si, El kakasaku ( una pareja que me fascina) ya esta en fanfiction con 4 capitulos up. **"La curiosidad mato al shinobi".**

Viene un two-shot. SasuSaku y Naruhina (aunque esta no me gusta mucho, pero de que la paso la paso, y he de deicr que le he agarrado cariño a Hinata, pero nadie supera a mi Kunoichi favorita: Sakura).

y otra historia SasuSaku.

Claro, que yo no tengo el tiempo del mundo. Es mas, !ojala!, asi que estos son mis proyectos para este año. PACIENCIA.

**SPOILER:  
**  
TT_TT

para aquellos que aman, idolatran, y repito aman a Hatake KAkashi como yo, supongo que sentiran lo que yo siento al saber que este muriooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhhg por lo tanto Naruto dejo tener sentido para mi, ya que desde que empece a ver la serie ese enmascarado robo mi atencion.

me enterare si Sasuke y Sakura quedan juntos, aunque Masashi Kishimoto...¬¬ I HAte you.

basta de paroratas me despido. Cuidense. PD: Reeeeeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeews.


	15. Chapter 15

El viaje en tren, y de paso ilegalmente había sido extenuante. Tener que correr detrás de un vagón era ciertamente emocionante. Tener que saltar de un vagón en movimiento era…

Como sacarle la lengua a la muerte.

Aunque no tenía la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, confiaba en Sasuke. Él cual la guiaba por lo que parecía ser una zona industrial, completamente deshabitada. Todo con un toque gris y desaliñado.

-¿seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto Sakura, por enésima vez.

Un ruidillo fue suficiente para que su mano se estrechara aun más con la de Sasuke.

-Estas paranoica Sakura.- Dijo con sorna Sasuke, mientras le devolvía el gesto, acariciando la mano de Sakura con sus dedos.

Sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba. Paso ahí una temporada de su vida, de la cual mayormente quería borrar. Pero aunque le era difícil admitirlo, y con semejante orgullo Uchiha, necesitaba _su_ ayuda.

No por él, sino por Sakura. Quería asegurarla a ella costara lo que costara. Su orgullo no tenía tamaño comparado con el amor que sentía por ella, y aunque esta no sabía para que se encontraban ahí, y de seguro si se enteraba mandaría a Sasuke al mismísimo demonio, esto era parte fundamental para rescatar a sus amigos.

Ya que no solo jugaba con la seguridad de Sakura, sino con su felicidad.

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado, o por lo menos lo parecía eso.

Las ratas inundaban los pisos, y a Sakura ciertamente le recordaba el lugar donde conoció a Sasuke, y donde seguro sus amigos estaban.

-Sasuke…- murmuro de nuevo, decidida a detenerlo.

-Ya llegamos- corto Sasuke, y cualquier decisión de interrumpirlo se vio paralizada junto su cuerpo al llegar a un tercer piso, frente una puerta de metal que parecia la de una carniceria...

_¡Calmate Sakura!_

Los golpes de Sasuke anunciando su presencia fueron los que la volvieron de nuevo a la realidad, inconscientemente apretó de nuevo su mano con la de Sasuke, y este respondiendo a la sensación de miedo de Sakura, la abrazo por la cintura, escondiéndola discretamente tras de si.

Los seguros detrás de la puerta se fueron quitando lenta y ruidosamente,

Sasuke frunció su ceño, nada había cambiado desde su última visita. Y era lamentable que Sakura tuviera que ver eso.

-Uchiha…Sasuke- Una melena plateada se asomo por la puerta, captando la atención de Sakura instantáneamente. Sobre todo su voz gruesa y varonil, y la forma asqueada con la que nombro a su acompañante. Todo miedo se había disminuido, y una muestra de valor y rabia hicieron presencia en su mirada curiosa.

-Hatake Kakashi- Respondió Sasuke, cordialmente, y con un atisbo de confianza mezclado con precaución.

El hombre, llamado Kakashi y de melena plateada llevaba su rostro cubierto con una mascara negra hasta el inicio de la nariz, la misma tela del conjunto que marcaba su cuerpo bien formado hasta las caderas y los hombros. Unos pantalones de pijama desaliñados contrastaban con el lúgubre lugar.

-¿Qué trae por aquí un Uchiha?,¿la agencia familia anda mal o que?- Preguntaba con desden el hombre, dando paso a Sasuke adentro de una habitación alumbrada levemente por la luz solar que lograba colarse por las ventanillas, de resto un sofá-cama, una computadora y un televisor, "decoraban" el lugar.

- Vengo por que necesitamos tu ayuda- Lo mejor seria ir directo al grano. Sasuke no se conocía por darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿necesit…?- no termino la frase al percatarse de la joven que se encontraba detrás de Sasuke, que al parecer se escondía detrás de este, aunque su rostro juvenil de unos 20 años, y sus jades hermosos le miraban como si estuviera apunto de atacar, y a quien le cuidaban la espalda era a otro…

Mejor dicho a Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió, aunque este gesto paso desapercibido por ambos jóvenes.

Con un movimiento discreto de mentón de parte de Kakashi, los hombres desaparecieron de la vista de la anonadada Sakura, aunque esta tomo desesperada la mano de Sasuke.

-¿confías en mi?- Pregunto el moreno, rogando con sus azabaches que contestara con un "si", a su pregunta. Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron, mientras desviaba de mala gana su mirada al piso de cemento.

-Aja…- respondió dejando ir a Sasuke.

Se limito a apartarse en un rincón. Observando la habitación, que tanto se parecía al tal Hatake.

Una portada anaranjada llamo su atención, no solo por los dibujos de su portada y lomo, sino el contraste que hacia con el lugar…

Se acerco al sofá tomando el libro. Estaba gastado y se notaba por mucho que lo habían leído ya, varias veces.

_-Icha Icha paradise.-_

-o-

En un pequeño balcón, los dos hombres imponentes, se dispusieron hablar.

-No me gusta darle vueltas al asunto Sasuke, la verdad me intriga. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Eres quien me enseño la moral, según recuerdo yo. – Respondió Sasuke.

-Si, pero nunca la comprendiste. Siempre te pareció una molestia. ¿A que viene esto?-

-Necesito que _la_ cuides…-

Kakashi alzo una ceja, incrédulo. Ese no era el despiadado Mayor que casi lo asesina. Es mas ni siquiera era un mayor…

-ella vale mas de lo que te imaginas, y en tantos sentidos.- hizo una pausa, sus puños involuntariamente se cerraron, y su mandíbula se cerro de golpe. – Es la presa de Itachi…- mascullo entre dientes.

-Ugh… Maldición, ese desgraciado.- Gruño Kakashi.-¿Qué hizo la muchacha para semejante infierno?- inquirió el peliplateado.

-que no hizo…-

- Bien, esto cambia las cosas Sasuke, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Pues solo hay un pez más gordo que ella. Y además a Itachi no le gustan los traidores…-

Kakashi suspiro con desden. - eres un maldito mártir, ¿sabias?-

Sasuke sonrío, mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura, Kakashi lo imito apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke. Este se detuvo.

-Me alegro que aprendieras, Sasuke-chan-

-tuve una buena profesora…-

Kakashi alzo una ceja.

-o-

La respiración de Sakura era acelerada mientras las escenas explicitas y poco decorazas se reproducían en su mente.

¡Todo producto de ese cochino libro!.

¿Qué demonios quería Sasuke con ese _pervertido_?

-Sakura-

La pelirosada se giro rápidamente sobre si misma, escondiendo el librito pornográfico detrás de ella.

El tal Hatake la miraba, mientras al parecer una sonrisa se curvaba detrás de la mascara.

-¡Pervertido!- y Una tapita anaranjada dio de lleno en el rostro de un sorprendido Kakashi.

* * *

Kyaaaa! Gracias por los reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorpresa.

* * *

No había mucho que enseñar del panorama, pero ciertamente un poco de aire fresco en el lugar donde antes había estado, seria bueno para la perturbada Sakura.

¡Ja! Hubiera dado el dinero del mundo por ver el rostro descubierto de Kakashi.

Pero, con Sakura en sus brazos, y molesta era verdaderamente adorable. Y por demás de intuitiva. No le importaba lo demás.

-Confiare en ti, confiare en ti- refunfuñaba.

Suspiro, ciertamente era un regalo de la vida su pelirosa.

La noche empezaba a caer en el tétrico lugar, al igual que el frío.

Y había que acotar, que cierto malentendido –No muy falso de la pelirosa- mantenía distante y precavido a cierto peliplateado. Pero luego de unos tragos – en los que Kakashi se descubrió su perfecto rostro, para sorpresa y vergüenza de Sakura-, algo muy generoso de parte de él – y en complicidad de Sasuke- fue prestar la única habitación.

Por dentro, Sakura lo agradeció enormemente, no había tenido un sueño como Dios manda, desde que partió de la Konoha. Mañana emprenderían, junto con Kakashi el rescate de sus amigos, y una buena siesta era necesaria.

-¿una cama?- E individual. La pelirosa inquirió, algo extrañada.

Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa curva de un solo lado, mientras dejaba las cosas de Sakura y de él, en el rincón más cercano. – Si quieres duermo en el suelo…- Dijo de forma sensual y calida mientras en un descuido de la pelirosa, tomaba la cintura de esta. Era obvia que esa no era la idea…

-Si, pero ten cuidado con las cucarachas. Aquí entre nos, Kakashi-san no es muy limpio que digamos – Sakura:1. Sasuke: 0.

La pelirosa sonrió, y retiro las manos ahora frías e inmóviles de Sasuke de su cintura, para llevarla a su rostro y darle un calido beso.- Pero si te da frío… Puedo darte calor- Y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a Sasuke, soltó sonora carcajada.

Se giro sobre si misma, para acorralar a cierto moreno, bastante molesto. –Obvio que te daré un ladito en la cama…-

El color moreno de Sasuke volvió. ¡Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan pálido!.

- Me daré un baño…- y rápidamente la joven mujer tomo lo necesario, para salir de la habitación…

-o-

El cabello aun húmedo de Sakura desprendía su muy dulce aroma, y daba de lleno a su rostro, era como pasearle aun perro hambriento un gran hueso…

Debió tomar la ducha fría…

Su respiración cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, mientras que la pausada y calmada de Sakura, le hacia recordar que _ella no._

Sus orbes azabaches, curiosos recorrieron la pálida nuca de Sakura. El siguiente movimiento no pudo evitarlo, pues la tez blanquecina, y lo delicada de su textura, le pedían que aunque sea un solo besito diera…

Y no falto más para que unos ojos jades le sorprendieran, curiosos y ciertamente avergonzados. No falto el rubor carmesí en sus mejillas…

Sus azabaches, miraron, tentándola, y buscando a que ella también pensara lo mismo…

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuro Sakura, con infinita ternura, mientras deslizaba un femenino brazo por la nuca del moreno. – Quiero…- El rubor incremento, Sasuke trago saliva, y Sakura soltó todo de una vez.- QuieroSerTuya- Tan rápido, que sino fuera porque Sasuke tenía un agudo oído, no hubiera comprendido lo que la joven decía.

-¿Qué tu que?- Balbuceo el moreno, aun creyendo en la desilusión de que Sakura había dicho las palabras con diferente significado…

-Hazme tuya… No se que pasara mañana, y la verdad, antes de que nos pase algo, quiero que estemos juntos. En cuerpo y alma. Quiero darte lo que he guardado para el hombre que siempre espere, Y ese, el hombre a quien amo, eres tu- Sus jades miraban con intensidad esperando una respuesta, avergonzada ante el shock que causaban sus palabras en el moreno.

Eran palabras _puras_, y de _sinceras_.

Hasta _él_ lo comprendió.

-Quiero ser el único en tu vida, -Ahora era tiempo de que él dijera sus palabras sinceras, poso un calido dedo en los labios de Sakura, dispuesta a replicar algo que él sabia. _"Lo eres, y lo serás."_- Pase lo que pase, esté donde esté. TÚ eres y serás la única mujer que logro revivir este órgano muerto – Señalo el lado superior de su lado izquierdo, haciendo énfasis en su Corazón.-, La que me hizo usar el cerebro, y en meses me convirtió en otro hombre. Quiero que seas feliz, que seas mi mujer-

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sakura. Sasuke la detuvo con un beso- Quiero que seas feliz…- repitió, con una sonrisa en sus labios, aun esos sin despegar de la mejilla de Sakura.

-Solo lo seré contigo.- respondió Sakura antes de que ambos se fundieron en un beso, apasionado, lleno de deseo pero sobre todo amor.

Aunque la cama era individual, Sasuke logro posicionarse sobre Sakura, deslizándola suavemente debajo de si, aun sin detener el beso. Los brazos de Sakura seguían acariciando su nuca, con lentos y calidos trazos, los cuales hacia con sus dedos.

Las manos de Sasuke, tomaron las caderas de Sakura, y esta ante lo inevitable, tomo con delicadeza la nuca de Sasuke.

-Sakura…tranquila.- Murmuro Sasuke. –Confía en mí…-

Y ante la inevitable sensación de repetición y disco rayado. La joven, a la cual se caracterizaba por su valor y forma de actuar, giro con fuerzas el cuerpo de Sasuke, dejándolo a él debajo de ella…

El rubor en sus mejillas era leve, pero la seguridad en sus jades era mucha.

El joven ahora estaba desconcertado. ¿No era la primera vez de Sakura?. ¿Acaso era la corderita dócil y amorosa que había tenia controlada hacia unos segundos?.

Oh, era Sakura después de todo.

Aunque aun la duda de la virginidad de Sakura seguía latente en su mirada. La pelirosa aguanto una carcajada, mientras sutil pero embriagadoramente llegaba a los labios de Sasuke.

-Lo averiguaras, a su tiempo…- susurro, mientras el flequillo cubría su rostro, imposibilitando a Sasuke de poder ver algún rastro de picardía.

Uno, Dos, tres. Y los besos de Sakura empezaron a descender por su nuca.

Cuatro, cinco y seis. Y la joven llegaba a los perfectos pectorales, haciendo uso de sus manos que se deleitaban con el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke. Quien por suerte dormía sin camisa…

Sasuke, sudando frío, logro apoyarse en sus hombros. Sakura había llegado al punto clave de esto…

Su abultado entrepierna.

Oh bien, tal vez quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Aunque por lo visto no fue la intención al sentir el roce de la joven en su miembro.

Su maestría a la hora de deleitar con sus caricias, y succiones en su enorme miembro fue simplemente asombrosa, tanto así que Sasuke sintió la necesidad de agradecérselo, y como no…

Lo hizo y mucho mas. Nada como escuchar _su_ nombre, en _sus_ labios…

Simplemente maravilloso. Nada tenía comparación más que el mismísimo cielo, del cual ahora tenía su pedacito.

Ahora la lujuria, fue reemplazada por algo puro y verdadero entre esas almas. _El amor._

Sasuke coloco su miembro en la entrada de Sakura. Suficiente con ver el rostro avergonzado de Sakura, para regañarse a si mismo por desconfiar de ella…

No era más que _su_ _amor._

El moreno abrazo el cuerpo de Sakura, y lentamente fue corrompiendo su cuerpo.

La pared que esperaba encontrar, ahí estaba. Intacta como ella.

Delicadamente él no la rompió. Sino que la convirtió en una entrada en la cual él solo tenía acceso.

Ahora era su tiempo de contar.

-Ss-asuke- gimió Sakura. Tenia que acostumbrarse a la sensación, y lo hacia mediante las embestidas suaves del moreno. Tenia que verlo para creerlo, aquel joven que llego a odiar, no era más que _el amor de su vida._

No tenia que comprobarlo, él lo había hecho, y lo hacia.

Cuando las embestidas se hicieron continuas, y el dolor se reemplazó por placer…

-Ahora, quiero… demostrarte, que, te amo- Dijo lentamente Sakura, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sasuke.

Este accedió y con sus ojos nublados de placer cambio de posición, tomando las caderas de Sakura.

Que libro tan instructivo y maravilloso resulto ser el Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

Espero reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

_No podía creerlo, él estaba bien._

_Sus dorados cabellos como el sol, tan rebeldes como él, jugaban con el viento, y su espalda ancha y atlética se curvaba, dándole ese aspecto de tranquilidad a su cuerpo, el cual sentado observaba el hermoso paisaje._

_La felicidad en su rostro y en ella misma fue tal, que las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas pálidas._

_-¡Naruto!- Grito desesperada mientras el vestido color perla de tirantes hasta las rodillas hondeaba con libertad por el gran prado…_

_Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, corrió desesperada llena de felicidad…_

_Al llegar a su amigo se lanzo contra este sintiendo el choque de sus cuerpos. Olía como siempre, se sentía como siempre, pero la respuesta fue diferente…_

_-¿viniste por nosotros Sakura-chan?- Escucho, y sintió las vibraciones del pecho de Arruto contra el de ella, y extrañada frunció su ceño._

_¿Tenia otra opción?._

_Iba a responder pero el rubio se apresuro._

_-Pero dime algo, ¿Disfrutaste de tu primera noche?-_

_El hermoso prado empezaba a oscurecerse, unos nubarrones grises empezaban a tapar el sol…_

_-¿Naruto?- Logro articular, mientras unas lagrimas diferentes a las anteriores se deslizaban por su cuello._

_Esas duras palabras sin duda no encajaban en su alegre y extrovertida personalidad._

_Se retiro lentamente de su cuerpo, con miedo a que desapareciera, aun no veía el rostro de su amigo…_

_De seguro de una broma se trataba._

_Se giro cuidadosamente y la primera gota de lluvia callo en su frente, tomándola desprevenida ante la oleada de frío y desesperación…_

_Una gota sucedió a esta, y así continuamente. Estaba inmóvil, y una lluvia torrencial caía sobre ella y su mejor amigo._

_- Responde- Ordeno el rubio con voz intimidante._

_La lluvia lo mojaba a él, con su ropa color perla. Un riachuelo color rojo llamo la atención de Sakura pues este descendía desde delante de Naruto. o mejor dicho de Naruto…_

_Era sangre._

_Dio los pasos rápidamente, y observo aterrada las arterias cortadas de Naruto, y a este mirando con ojos rojo la lluvia._

_-Demasiado Tarde, Sakura-chan…-_

-o-

-¡Naruto!- El grito desgarrador hizo eco por la habitación, y tal vez por el apartamento. El amanecer estaba cerca, y la sabana de su cuerpo cayo dejando su desnudo torso al descubierto.

Las lágrimas descendían violentamente mientras trataba de contener los sollozos.

-Sh, Sakura. Una pesadilla, fue solo…- Sintió los calidos brazos de Sasuke tomarla por la cintura, y cubrirla con las sabanas. Aun así no se calmo.

-Sakura…- No fue solo una pesadilla, era tan real. ¿Qué significaba?.

Sentía el cuerpo de Sakura temblar bajo el suyo. Sollozar y tratar de calmarse, beso tiernamente su cabeza, esperando que de alguna u otra forma una ola calida de su abrazo e extendiera por dentro también.

Y no era el momento mas adecuado, tal vez. Pero sabía por donde venia esa terrible pesadilla que había hecho que la respiración calmada que le gustaba ver mientras ella descansaba, se interrumpiera.

¡Que mal velador de sueños era!.

Observo atento las pisadas detrás de la puerta debatiéndose en pasar o esperar.

Kakashi era inteligente, esperaría.

-D-debemos irnos… Sasuke-kun. Mis amigos, Naruto… Tu yo. Sasuke-kun – Y otro sollozo interrumpió sus balbuceos.

Arrullo gentilmente a su mujer.

Quedaba tan poco tiempo…

-o-

Partieron tan rápido. El tiempo era escaso.

El viaje en tren, de nuevo, fue elemental y de buen provecho para los tres jóvenes,

Repasar _el Plan._

Un gran mapa señalaba la zona militar, en efecto enorme un radio de 15 kilómetros aproximadamente.

Sakura, sorprendida con tan buen estratega, e inteligencia del peliplateado.

Y por su condición física, sospechaba que tenía más para dar. Por su parte Sasuke, siempre tan imponente y seguro de él mismo. Miraban ceñudos el plan, mientras repasaban todas y cada unas de las posibilidades.

Tenían una oportunidad en un millón.

Y por mas segura que ella se sintiera, por mas fuerte que era, y por todos los términos que sabia gracias a la herencia militar…

Tenía miedo; de meter la pata, poner en peligro a su amor y a su nuevo amigo.

Pero sobre todo tenía miedo de no poder lograrlo. Dejar libre a sus amigos y asegurar su vida era lo elemental por lo menos para ella, costase lo que costase y a cuesta de su propia vida.

Aunque ese no era el plan especifico.

-¿Sakura sabes usar un arma?- Pregunto el peliplateado.

La pelirosa le miro curioso. ¿No era obvio?. Asintió levemente la cabeza.

-Tendrás una para caso de emergencia…-

-Bien, asegurémonos que no suceda nada. No quiero exponer más a Sakura. Repasemos- Interrumpió rápidamente Sasuke.

-Nos acercaremos del Lado Este, Recuerden las Minas y las trampas, ese lado tenia baja seguridad. Aunque desde que me marche, de seguro han reforzado esta. Nos aseguraremos de acabar con esa seguridad silenciosamente- Comenzó Sasuke, señalando los pasos a dar ya marcados en el Mapa.

-Tendremos cuidado, ya que hay perros cerca. Pero estos no patrullan hasta las Mil Quinientas horas. Por eso el tiempo estará de nuestro lado. Se pronostican lluvias para mañana en la tarde.

- No debemos confiarnos de esta, así que estemos preparados para una entrada y salida rápida.-

Sakura miraba atenta la explicación de Sasuke.

-Kakashi, y Tú- Miro su reflejo en los jades de Sakura.- Irán por tus amigos, saldrán no importa que, con estos, y nos encontraremos en este punto- señalo alrededor de 10 kilómetros lejos del radio.- Márchense enseguida. Recuerden que hay que salir enseguida del país…

-¿en donde te esperaremos Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura, con un nudo en su garganta.

-Yo los alcanzo…- Susurro Sasuke, mientras tiernamente acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.- Seria bueno que descanses…- Sugirió.

-Si, anoche hicieron mucho ruido…- Gruño Kakashi dándole la espalda a la mirada acusadora de Sasuke.

Por suerte Sakura ignoro el comentario. Acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke, y con el solo cerrar sus parpados cayó profundamente dormido, mientras Sasuke continuaba acariciando su cintura y cabello… Como si fuera la última noche juntos…

_Ojala me perdones, y entiendas. Amor…_

Cuando se aseguro que Sakura reposaba y dormía profundamente, la coloco cómodamente sobre un costal, resguardándola del frío con su abrigo.

Se sentó en la orilla del vagón, viendo como se acercaban cada vez más y mas. Paso unos largos momentos viendo a la nada verdosa.

Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y marco unos números, en cuanto tuvo señal. Su rostro estaba impasible, serio…

Como la vez que conoció a Sakura.

Trato de reprimir la sonrisa y belleza de su amada. Una voz respondió en el teléfono.

-Que sorpresa, _hermanito_…-

* * *

Uuf, al fin pude actualizar. Y bien, dejen reviews si leiste este capitulo. Un review bien escrito puede acercarse mucho a mi corazon :)

Por cierto El FIc esta llegando a su fin, para ser exacto cuenta con 19 capitulos exactos.


	18. Chapter 18

_-Regresaste Hermanito Sasuke.-_

_-¿Qué mas podia hacer?-_

"_No, no me dejes Sasuke…"_

"_No lo hagas…"_

_-¿Sakura-chan?-_

Todo era como una maldita pesadilla, la vida se burlaba de ella repitiendo cada una de las imágenes, y voces…

Era como una poseída, una desquiciada.

-¡Lo Tienen!, ¡Kakashi!, ¡Lo Tienen!- Sollozaba, mientras sus uñas se astillaban al clavarse de las cortezas de los árboles.

-¡Sasuke!- repetía mientras era arrastrada por el bosque. -¡Sasuke no me dejes!-

-SASUKEEEEEE-

El rubio tomo a su amiga en sus brazos, no era mucho lo que podía brindarle. Pero en su vida la había visto… Como en ese momento: Destrozada.

-¡No!, ¡Tengo que volver!- Gritaba. Ajena a que la paz de la selva era perturbada por ella…

Un golpe delicado en la nuca de Sakura fue suficiente para que la pelirosa se desmayara en brazos de su mejor amigo, dejando que de nuevo la paz regresara…

-Es lo mejor- Respondió el responsable de que la conciencia regresara a la mente perturbada de Sakura.

Naruto miro acusadoramente a Kakashi, por sus métodos poco ortodoxos.

Otro nuevo sollozo se escucho, y Naruto miro a Hinata romperse del mismo modo que lo hacia Sakura, cayendo sobre su amiga. Sabía que no era el único que podía sentir lo que Sakura en ese momento sufría.

No sabía que había pasado entre ellos. Pero fue algo significativo. Tanto así como para que ese desconocido se entregara, solo por ella y los despojos que quedaban de amigos.

Ahí en la nueva calma del bosque, los sobrevivientes miraban con ojos llorosos a su salvadora.

Ino se acerco con un vientre abultado; estaba embarazada. Seguida por Shikamaru que la tomaba con delicadeza para evitar tropiezos, a pesar de no ser fruto de amor lo que crecía en ella…Y menos de él.

Konahamaru observo distante la escena… él era el único Sarutobi que quedaba…

Kakashi miro acongojado la escena. Por más que se le rompiera el corazón al ver a Sakura de ese modo, le había hecho una promesa a Sasuke…

Y esa era nunca decir la Verdad.

Solo él comprendía y sabia cuanto Sasuke amaba a aquella pelirosa.

Sakura logro cambiarlo de tal modo que, su vida dio por ella y sus amigos.

Sasuke era inteligente. Por eso, aunque destrozara a Sakura en el camino, la meta siempre fue resguárdala, protegerla a ella y su felicidad.

Aunque volver a ser despiadado era necesario, aunque su amor le viese como un traidor...

Fue inteligente y noble de su parte.

Ahora solo quedaba rogar por la vida del moreno, aunque una muerte era preferible que ser torturado por manos de Itachi Uchiha.

-o-

Trataba de descifrar que era _eso,_ que había hecho su hermano.

-¿cumpliste tu cometido?- Pregunto desconfiadamente Itachi, mirando con una ceja elevado a su hermano, que le miraba con un odio que podía evaporizarse en la habitación. De por si densa…-¿Qué tal lo hace eh?- Quería sacarle la mas preciada gota de su "rebeldía", quería torturarlo para que así escupiera de una vez por todas que realmente _amaba_ a esa chica…

-Como cualquier puta de cuerpo exuberante- Respondió indiferente, sin dar muestras de debilidad o inseguridad.

Bien no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Y como cualquier Puta de cuerpo exuberante. Tú Uchiha Sasuke, estas dejándola libre a ella y ese montón de basura, y de paso haciendo un trato de que le dejásemos en paz. Ciertamente cuesta creérmelo.-

-Hay mejores peces en el mar…Itachi. Ella no era importante-

Lo decía de tal manera, que costaba creer que amaba a esa chica.

-Tienes razón- Cedió por fin, para girarse y volver su vista a la ventana.- Te extrañe _hermano_…-

-Te ablandas- Respondió sarcásticamente. Mientras su rostro forzaba una sonrisa.

Verdaderamente difícil, porque él ya estaba muerto.

-Era duro verte como un traidor. Por primera vez me alegro de estar equivocado…- Continuaba ajeno Itachi Uchiha._"Ciertamente Sasuke… Los dejare en paz."_

-o-

La pelirosa miraba con ojos vacíos la noche estrellada. Su pecho dolía de tanto llorar, de algún momento a otro había parado sin darse cuenta.

Acariciaba la grama, mientras su mente se encontraba distante. ¿Lo había logrado no?, Sus amigos estaba, _algo_ bien.

Aunque en sus hombros llevaba encima la muerte de Kurenai y de la pequeña Moegi.

Su pobre corazón no resistía los latidos de la dura vida que le había tocado. Sus amigos estaban bien. ¿Pero a que precio?. Al precio de su amor…

Quería correr hasta la guarida y terminar en brazos de Sasuke, aspirando su aroma, acurrucándose… Haciendo el amor otra vez…

Inconscientemente su cuerpo iba adoptando una posición fetal.

Quería terminar con su tortura. Y si moría… Esta terminaría.

Aunque sabia que su vida solo estaría con aquel hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo…

Él que siempre pidió que confiara en él. Y termino así. Era imposible pedir semejante cosa.

Si, Sakura Haruno se daba por vencida.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para ella, y no dejaría que lo que hizo Sasuke por ella fuera en vano…

No podría obligarse a odiarlo. Él, pidió que confiase, ella lo haría gustosa.

-o-

Se echo en la cama de lo que alguna vez llamo habitación, con un rostro indiferente a todo, con la expresión vacía que Uchiha Sasuke siempre tenia que mostrar a todos…

Aunque ahora solo. La tranquilidad y la luna le llamo a desahogarse.

Apretó su puño fuertemente.

Los **militares **no **eran** **débiles**…

_Unos jades, escudriñaron con el ceño fruncido el rostro implacable de Sasuke._

…

_- a Esto- Y el moreno se apodero dulcemente de los labios de la pelirosa, incitándola del mismo modo que lo hacia ella, solo que con mezclas de ternura y pasión._

Eran** armas** para la nación…

_El cuerpo de Sasuke actuó como si de un animal salvaje, y es que eso era lo único explicable para su comportamiento, Tenia que estar loco. Tomo a Sasori por el cuello de la chaqueta, el sonido de varias costillas rotas del cuerpo del joven pelirrojo se escucho al chocar este contra la pared de cemento._

_Los llantos de Sakura eran como pequeños vidrios en sus oídos, lo que le instaba aun mas a hacer sufrir a ese desgraciado… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?._

Asesinaban, Torturaban… Pero él. Él simplemente la amaba…

_-Sasuke-kun…-_

-Sakura…-

Y con último susurro a la luna, deseo con todas sus fuerzas jamás olvidarla…

-o-

Sakura observo a la luna, mientras los calidos vientos jugueteaban con sus cabellos.

- Cuídate Sasuke-kun…- Susurro, desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, e inevitablemente con su voz quebrada.

-¿Dejando el cargo de tus deseos a las estrellas Sakura-chan?…-

* * *

Actualizando rapido. No me maten!


	19. Epílogo

Sorprendida por su mejor amigo, la pelirosa se giro rápidamente. Para verlo, ahí parado con una sonrisa de las suyas, y con una mirada melancólica…

Estaba tan delgado que tenia miedo de que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Pero no, no era una pesadilla ni un sueño, era real, porque el dolor de la perdida de Sasuke no se comparaba con las peores de las pesadillas.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas de nuevo se humedecían, siendo secadas por unas manos callosas, pero suaves y calidas al tacto de Sakura…

-Desahógate todo lo que quieras, pero conmigo- y ante tal petición, la sonrisa se desvaneció para que unos jades sorprendidos mirasen lo azul marino de los ojos de Naruto, efecto dado por la oscuridad…- Desahógate… Estoy aquí-

Desahogarse, eso fue poco…

Sollozo, lloro amargamente, luego las lágrimas descendían en silencio… y después unas palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios secos…

Era su historia. La historia de Ambos.

Naruto escuchaba atento, sin acotar nada, acariciando delicadamente el cabello de su amiga que se esparcía por su pecho.

Observaba atento la luna, imaginándose – con un poco de celos fraternales – escenas explicitas que la jovencita no tenia el decoro de omitir.

-… Me hizo sentir la mujer mas deseada, feliz, y hermosa del mundo…-

Uchiha Sasuke. Ese era un nombre que tenia que llevarse a la tumba, y era un hombre que le agradecía infinitamente y que odiaba del mismo modo.

Sakura sufría por él, y cualquier hombre que hace llorar a su mejor amiga, merece lo peor…

Pero este era diferente. No se lo merecía, eran unas lagrimas de tristeza, sufrimiento… Eran lágrimas de amor.

Sakura quedo en silencio al llegar a la parte en donde los hilos de vida de Naruto volvían a coincidir con los de ella, físicamente…

El silencio reino, no porque Naruto no comprendiera tan profundamente los sentimientos de una mujer como Sakura. Por lo mismo, era Sakura, y palabras de aliento no era lo que se necesitaba…

Abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amiga. Y ella correspondió del mismo modo…

- Esto tendrá un final feliz Sakura… Te lo prometo.-

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto mientras e acurrucaba en el pecho de Naruto.

-Pronto… Ten paciente mi vida…-

**2 meses después.**

Los días pasaron, y nuevas vidas empezaron, unas solo retomaban lo que habían dejado, otras simplemente llegaban…

La vida en otro país, era dura. Pero ellos poco a poco se iban adaptando.

Estando juntos todo se podía. Y con la reincorporación de un nuevo y gran amigo para Sakura; Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura retomaba sus estudios de medicina estudiando en turno Diurno, y trabajando en los días.

Vivía en un cuarto alquilada, cuando se entero de lo inevitable…

-Ino…- Dijo con voz peculiarmente quebrada. Preocupando a su amiga.

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-_ Pregunto la rubia del otro lado del auricular.

-¿estas libres?- Su voz se quebró al decir estas palabras.

-Si…¿Qué sucede?-

-Ino… Necesito conversar contigo. Por favor…-

No fueron ni 45 minutos lo que tardaron en encontrarse las amigas en un café que había ganado preferencia entre los amigos…

la rubia tan hermosa como una modelo de pasarela llego desfilando con elegancia, una barriguita de 2 meses, que causaba que su esbelta figura empezara a ganar curvas que favorecían su aun mas perfecto cuerpo. Ya no tan esbelto…

Las miradas embelesadas de los hombres seguían a las mujeres.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Directamente la rubia de ojos zafiros observo a la pelirosa.

Sakura acaricio las manos de su amiga, la cual extrañada ante la sudoración de estas observo con ceja arqueada como una de ella se dirigía al bolso de Sakura.

Un suspiro emocionado salio de la pelirosa. Matando de tensión a la rubia.

-¡Anda ya!- mascullo la rubia. Con los nervios a flor de piel.

Un sobre se deslizo por la mesa.

-Ábrelo- Ordeno a la rubia mientras con una sonrisa observaba la expresión desconfiada de Ino al tomar el sobre.

Unos minutos de silencio en donde una mesera se acerco para tomar los pedidos: Un Té de hierbas para Ino, y una Leche tibia para Sakura.

-¿Qué quiere decir este poco de…?- La rubia quedo en silencio. A pesar de no entender mayormente los exámenes de sangre – Ella sabia de moda, y comunicacion.-, había lago muy peculiar en ciertas mujeres, y ella lo sabia muy bien…

-Tú…- Murmuro la rubia con ojos cristalizados.

-Si…- Respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa radiante.- Estoy Embarazada…De _mi Sasuke-kun-_

* * *

!Gracias a Todos!. Y aunque no los nombre, todos los que se han tomado la molestia de un review merecen y les dedico la segunda parte de Civiles y militares, que, me encuentro pensando el titulo (aunque no es de mucha importancia). ¿Una ayudita con el titulo de la segunda entrega de Civiles y MIlitares?, o Simplemente para evitar consufiones dejarlo como Civiles y Militares II.

Personalmente prefiero un Nuevo Titulo.


End file.
